Least Loved
by nier nier0
Summary: A story focusing with Ron and his 'second chance'. Bear with a quick run after the Final Battle of Hogwarts then the story will pick up before their fifth year. intelligent!independent!Ron, non-epilogue compliant, some character bashing
1. Chapter 1: The Second Chance

**LEAST LOVED**

 **A story focusing on Ron and his 'second chance'.**

 **Bear with a quick run after the Final Battle of Hogwarts then the story will pick up before their fifth year.**

* * *

 _AN: Ronald 'Ron' Weasley has never been my favorite character. In fact, I hate him. Do I need to list down my whys? Nah. But peering on his case, I_ _kind of feel for him, sometimes. In all honesty, I agree with Voldemort-Necklace-Horcrux about him: Least Loved. But I also feel for Tom Riddle so maybe I have some serious issues in my head. Anyway, this is my tribute to this usually taken-for-granted-redhead. I don't really care about the bashing, to this piece or to Ron. Go on._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing about Harry Potter and the cover image.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Second Chance**

Hogwarts was never the same after the final battle against Voldemort and his army. It wasn't just the prestigious school that was almost reduced to rubbles, even the magical ministry was turned upside down. Even with the help of ICW the rebuild was proving to be challenging.

Originally, everyone's thought was simple, kill Voldemort and everything will be fixed. They're all wrong. It was more than killing a Dark Lord.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was immediately appointed Minister for Magic after the final battle. Aside from he's more of an auror instead of an administrator, he was just a single man. Most have sacrificed in this war, everyone was grieving, and he's also one who's lost families and friends. But even on this chaos, there were people focused with rooting for power, jumping to available positions and trying to sneak themselves for greater _investments_.

The goblins were also on edge of rebellion, Gringotts was flattened after the release of dragon incident. They demanded for the heads of the so called Golden Trio but the wizardkind protested in turn, almost creating another war. There were conferences made, with both goblin representatives and the Ministry of Magic, and in the end they agreed on a consensus, the Golden Trio's and their family's accounts were kicked from the bank and were forever blacklisted. And this expanded to their further generations.

Back in Hogwarts, it was simply a total ruin. The dead bodies were immediately taken but the debris around the perimeters was left there. There were plans to either close down the school or repair which may take months. But first, the magical community shall give proper burial not only for those who sacrificed themselves in the final battle but also for everyone who were killed on the war.

And there were also the very people who're deeply connected to the whole war.

Harry Potter has closed himself away, not taking any positions in the ministry nor any part in the rebuild of the school, has no plan of finishing his studies, and no time especially for any interviews. Hermione, however, was in the deep networks for the repair of her beloved magical world. She ranted how ICW never helped them in the war but can't do anything about it since their previous situation fell under the independence statue for every magical community. And finally, Ron was left to mop.

Ronald Weasley was left to his own device after the final battle. He thought he and Hermione will return back to their relationship especially after the torrid kiss in the Chamber of Secret when they destroyed the Cup of Hufflepuff, but nothing of sort happened. He realized that people did not really forget even after his reform. He was supposed to be the bestfriend of the Boy-Who-Lived, one of the Golden Trio, boyfriend to the brightest witch of their generation; but he let them all down. And that's not only once.

 _._

 _He yelled as he slowly watched the sickly green spell flew to Fred Weasley, second before the walls blasted them away. Wishing with all his heart that the spell missed his brother, he scrambled from the debris and ran towards their original location. His thoughts even believed his brother would be able to brave the collapse._

 _A shrill screamed punctured all hope in his heart._

.

He knew it was all but a nightmare. The very same nightmare he's revisiting every night since the final battle. He hated how he helplessly watched everything unfold again and again. He wanted to do something even if just inside the dream.

 _._

 _"No! Fred! No!"_

 _Ron found himself kneeling next to Fred's already cooling body, his last laugh still etched on his face. Kneeling next to him was the already crying Percy and soon enough, came the breathless George who started yelling for his twin._

.

He'd never seen his two older brothers like that before, both broken-down, nor even imagined Fred dead that way. He cried with them, yelled for Fred and wished to wake up from that nightmare.

Every time he saw this part, he'd always remind himself it wasn't his fault but he knew better. If only he wasn't the prat he was on their quest and instead properly helped his bestfriends to finish the whole ordeal much earlier, if only he's a better son, brother, friend, lover—a man; all these wouldn't have happened.

 _._

 _"Get down!" he heard Harry but he didn't care to listen._

.

He saw spells flew above their heads and he felt the same lurching feeling when it almost blasted George's head if he didn't bow down to hug his twin.

 _._

 _Still kneeling next to Fred's cold body, he hated how the world seemed not to care that Fred was gone. These should have all ended! Why were they still fighting?! FRED IS GONE!_

 _He cried and yelled himself hoarse._

.

For the first time, the feeling and his thoughts came to him clearer than ever. It was as if he's back at that very instant, re-living the same moment.

He never felt this way from any of his nightmares.

 _._

 _"Ron, we need to go. The snake," whispered Hermione to his ears as she hugged him, shivering like him. "It's all that's left and everything will be over," she leaned to his shoulder with her tears streaking on her cheeks._

 _"…No," murmured Ron._

"No."

Ron heard his voice from that night and also his own croaking voice at the moment. Confused, he asked himself if he really answered Hermione that. What he remembered though was he just let her pulled him away from his brothers to find and kill the damn snake by the Shrieking Shack.

 _'What would I get from killing that damn snake?'_

Ron heard his own question and realized the one asking was the one from his nightmare. Well, killing the snake so V-voldemort can be killed, he answered in his thoughts.

 _'To kill that madman? Then what? Can that bring Fred back? Will killing that snake-faced bastard bring everything or everyone back? When he's killed, can everything just set to itself properly, mend every lost?'_

No, of course not, he's answering his own thoughts. He should be scared on what's happening with him but he found solace with this exchange.

 _'For one, it was practically most of his Death Eaters' works. How stupid can they be to follow a fraud-pureblood Dark Lord? How weak the community to be led by nose by them, who're even less than a quarter of the population?'_

Exactly. Everything was everyone's fault. If only the bigotry was never nurtured, if only the education wasn't stumped all through those years, if only everyone's not so selfish, if only—

 _'Why can't he just kill everyone right now? They all did these! Him! That puppet-minister of a bigot! He killed Fred! I'll kill him, too! They all should just die!'_

Hold on, did I really think that? Amidst the plethora of emotions of the Ron in the nightmare, he couldn't help cringe from his urge to kill, revenge, for death to those who hurt him and his loved ones. Everything just felt so real for him right now even if this wasn't really how it happened.

 _._

 _"I'll kill you all!"_

 _Percy leapt from his position and screamed at the top of his lungs. It was as if Ron was confounded, his eyes turning red and suddenly started running towards the heat of battle, just after his older ex-pompous brother while both yelling murder, their wands lashing to all the monochrome garbed enemies._

 _Ron fought like a madman, forgetting everything else, the horcruxes, his promise with his bestfriend, and even the love he shared together with his bestfriend-lover. He sent no longer the same stunner but instead he used the Bone-Breaking Curses, Sectumsempra, Cruciatus Curse and many other deadly curses._

 _He knew the incantation of the worst of these curses. He's never tried it before since without necessary hate it won't have any effect, but right now, it's all he needed. And he did._

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

No! No, no, I didn't do that!

 _._

 _As Ron shouted, a green light flew from the tip of his wand onto the incoming Death Eater, Pius Thicknesse, the very one who killed Fred._

 _Ron watched in fascination as the same green spell travelled ever slowly towards the man when suddenly a slab of fallen wall arrived in front of Thicknesse, moment before the green spell hit him. It exploded on contact and when the debris cleared up, Ron found the still standing and widely smiling Death Eater while his wand was pointed towards him. He read the same incantation from his lips even before his ears recognize them._

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_


	2. Chapter 2: Live My Life

**LEAST LOVED**

 **A story focusing on Ron and his 'second chance'.**

 **Bear with a quick run after the Final Battle of Hogwarts then the story will pick up before their fifth year.**

* * *

 _AN: Ronald 'Ron' Weasley has never been my favorite character. In fact, I hate him. Do I need to list down my whys? Nah. But peering on his case, I_ _kind of feel for him, sometimes. In all honesty, I agree with Voldemort-Necklace-Horcrux about him: Least Loved. But I also feel for Tom Riddle so maybe I have some serious issues in my head. Anyway, this is my tribute to this usually taken-for-granted-redhead. I don't really care about the bashing, to this piece or to Ron. Go on._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing about Harry Potter and the cover image.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Live My Life**

Numbness.

He couldn't feel anything.

He's dead.

He knew he _died_.

It just felt so real.

But it was all a dream! The same old nightmare. Only there had been changes, deviations from what really happened. Even comparing it to his usual revisit, that particular adventure in Morpheus wonderland was not only very different but well like genuine. Was it? And how could it change?

Was he also still dreaming right now? Where was he then? It was all black he can't even see his own hands nor anything else, but he knew he was there. Like a fleeting cloud in the darkness.

Recalling his dream he felt stupid. He killed himself. He actually sent himself to death. How can he even fight those adult wizards when he's one with the laziest ass in their year when it came to learning them. But it was worth it for his revenge. He felt it, the raw feeling of anger and madness. He was ready to kill with that curse; the only missing part was for it to hit that Death Eater. If only he made it.

What really happened, though, after they found Fred dead they're forced to leave the heat of battle for their mission. He ran with Harry and Hermione to look for the last horcrux, no, the last horcrux was Harry. They went down the Shrieking Shack to find and kill the snake, Nagini, one of the last horcrux. The plan was to kill Nagini so Voldemort can be mortal again but instead they found Snape there at death's door.

Remembering Percy that night, he felt proud. His brother shouted revenge for Fred and off that Thicknesse. He was satisfied with the ex-minister's retribution but still felt hollow. Maybe, just maybe, if he's to re-live that night, he might just do the same like his dream tonight. He'd rather save his family, especially Fred, instead of following the machinations of one senile man.

Albus Dumbledore was an incompetent headmaster and a conniving bastard-leader of the so called Light faction. Ron had always been unsure of the man's grandfather figure given his decisions especially when it came with Harry Potter. This deepened on their run for the horcruxes. Who gave such mission to students with not so much of information, whatsoever? It all unraveled when Snape gave that memory, the memory of Dumbledore telling Snape that Harry should die to kill Voldemort. Snape was right, he was raising Harry like a pig for slaughter. And after the war, he sat there in his frame by the headmaster's office giving them his twinkling eyes and kind smile as if they're his prized grandchildren. Ron actually stifled his curses on that visit.

Even if the war has ended, the Weasleys felt stranded in that final battle. They lost Fred and almost lost every one of them, with Arthur and Molly, then there's Ginny who faced Bellatrix, Bill and Charlie who fought together, George and Percy who ran to get Thicknesse and many others. And that's only with the Weasleys, how much more with the other families?

Ron actually fought, too. Before the first battle of the night happened, he and Hermione visited the Chamber of Secret to get the basilisk's fangs and destroy the horcrux-cup. He thought they'd die when the horcrux fought back, but when it all ended he felt complete. Hermione just kissed him hotly.

That very moment he thought they're back together again. When they exited the chamber they fought their way to Harry who found the diadem-horcrux in the Room of Requirement. They ran from the Fiendfyre and saved Malfoy. Then fought their way down to get the last, they thought to be, horcrux—Nagini. In the end, Harry had to face his death against Voldemort.

It was such a long night but they won. They won the night but not yet the future.

There's too much to do. And he thought he could do something. But no one needed an incompetent like him. He's nothing but a sidekick and an out-of-school student, with particularly ordinary talent, sometimes even lower the standard.

Harry needed not to show his face since just his name gave people morale and made the remaining Death Eaters either fled abroad or surrendered. There has been continuing fights but not as grand like with Voldemort. Then, Hermione was the brain of most of their rebuild plans and was an asset for the ministry and Hogwarts. She worked full time to help it both up back again.

Ron just regretted their supposed second chance. But Hermione told him she needed _time_.

"Ron, the entire community needs us. We can talk about _us_ after everything has stabilized," she said in a serious tone.

"But Hermione, we've already given them everything. We killed the damn snake bastard. What else do they want?" he asked heatedly. They simply gave too much for the damn war.

"Really, Ronald? When can you get it? Why can't you have a larger sense than that emotional range of a teaspoon of yours?" she yelled back.

That was the fuse. They had another row and it's been months since then. Ron felt betrayed but he let it pass. They'll come around and his family also needed him.

Molly was never the same as well. She no longer laughed, only to silently cry especially when everyone wasn't looking. Sometimes she'd look at George then cried. This made George decide to relocate to the store, where the second floor became the twins flat especially when experimenting for new products. Arthur on the other hand drowned himself at work in the ministry. Same thing with Bill back with the goblins, Charlie with his dragons and Percy with his new position at the ministry.

Ron was so used to being disregarded or being the last choice. His mom never knew his favorite food or how he hated maroon for his jumper, his father's and siblings' indifference with his choices and actions and even other people's derision to his uselessness. He was so used ignoring all these for years and he understood everyone's still grieving but he's feeling the same, too, plus his biggest row with Hermione recently while his other bestfriend, Harry, decided to forget about him.

"That's Fred's! Don't touch it!" shrieked Molly to Ron when she saw him boxing the personal possessions of his deceased brother.

"W-what?" Ron stammered. "George asked me to help packing."

"Don't touch it!" she continued screaming at him. "That's Fred's! That's all left of him."

Ron sighed but tried to explain. "The mediwizards said it'd help us if we're not seeing his remembrance all the time."

"Stop!" she roared. "If you want to forget of your brother then get out! Ooout!"

"What—? I didn't mean it that way, mum!" he defended himself but Molly had enough and waved her wand at him, throwing him out the room as the door shut at his face. "What did I ever do to you, mum?"

Suddenly, it all flooded out from him. He can't stop his mouth and his feelings to burst out.

"I know I'm just another Weasley to you; I was never the first child you've been too happy to get, nor the second most talented. I was never the studious and perfect headboy nor the funny but talented twins. And most especially, I was never your most sought daughter. I'm not even the bloody Boy-Who-Lived!"

Nothing was never fair for him. Sixth son and least liked, second to his famous bestfriend and simply the ever stupid and untalented Ron. Just Ron.

"Maybe I should have just died, too. Just maybe you'd remember me like Fred!" He never wanted to say it and until now he's regretting it.

Mrs. Weasley strode forward and pulled wildly open the door. She stood in front of him with angry tears on her eyes then gave Ron a resounding slap, sending him facing the side. "How dare you?!"

Feeling the anger in her mother's voice and slap, he was lost, hurt and ashamed. On that very spot he disapparated and never returned to the Burrow.

He knew it was his entire fault. He never meant to hurt his mother but he just felt suffocated. He'd claim he's always jealous and insensitive. But he can't help it, he never had the chance to be a better person after everything that happened to him. He was always overshadowed by his brothers and then forgotten by his parents especially when Ginny arrived. Come Harry Potter to the picture and he was then completely forgotten. Even Hermione was mostly looked after while none for him. And he wasn't even blind to see that his girl used to adore their bestfriend!

 _If I could live my life over again, I'll be better and just give them their spaces. I will live my life,_ he thought.

Suddenly he felt a tug. Willing himself to look at somewhere he saw a bead of light in front of him. He felt curious and tried to _swim_ towards it. He just knew he was moving closer to that small light. He saw his hand holding out but it still felt far. There's this feeling that he'll get _there_ when he reached that light. Only he wasn't sure where _there_ should be.

Ever slowly the light was coming closer, getting bigger.

Then he heard a voice, a very familiar voice.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"


	3. Chapter 3: Back in Time

**LEAST LOVED**

 **A story focusing on Ron and his 'second chance'.**

* * *

 **AN: I'll be changing my sequencing due to format inconsistency from FF. I started with a prologue but FF assumed it to be Chapter 1. And so when I posted my real Chapter 1 then it showed: Chapter 2: Chapter 1. _Hah_. Well then, here's CHAPTER 3.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing about Harry Potter and the cover image.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Back in Time**

A familiar flaming head was the first thing Ron saw when he re-opened his eyes.

"How many times do I need to call you?" someone said.

He then felt that 'someone' was shaking him awake. The light was still blinding him and his consciousness was still wavering. Rubbing his eyes, he finally recognized her.

"M-mum?" he called hoarsely.

"Who you supposed I'd be? The great Morgana? Up! I've been calling you for—" she was cut when she was suddenly assaulted with a fierce hug. Even with her temper fiery like her hair, she was rendered speechless with this action. She suspiciously felt her son trembled in that embrace.

Although still a bit disoriented, Ron knew he needed to say something at least. He was thankful that somehow he's back at the Burrow, back home. He felt sorry for what she said to his mother and for leaving like that. He knew he hurt her so much that day. He wanted to apologize the moment he said those words but he was so confused that time and cowardly disapparated. Days passed and he was then scared to return home to find his mother still angry with him.

"Ronald?" she pushed him to examine her son and realized that he was crying! "What in the name of Merlin's happening with you?"

Ron didn't answer but continued mumbling 'sorry' while he silently cried. He just hugged her tighter in response while wishing inside him that this wasn't a dream.

"Is Ronniekins awake?" a younger redhead poked his head by the door.

"I don't know what's happening with him," said Mrs. Weasley towards her other son.

Ron stiffened. He knew that voice very well. He knew who owned that. There were actually two of them with similar voice-sound but one of them has a higher pitch, the one who usually pranked him, the one who transfigured his teddy to a huge spider. Pulling himself from his mother, he peeked towards the door and found another reason to believe he's still dreaming.

Two identical redheads were poking their heads by the door. They both looked exactly the same and both sporting a curious look towards him.

"You reckon the dosage was too much?" one of the head asked the other offhandedly.

Molly slowly turned her head to the twins and spoke in dead calm. "What did you do?"

"T-that's—" stammered the twins together. They looked like deers caught by the headlights. Fearing for their mother's wrath they unpoked their heads and scrambled away from the door while whispering in apprehension at each other.

"Fred! George!" screamed Molly Weasley and the two had the decency to shut up. She was about to holler at the twins but Ron, who agilely exited the room, beat her from nearing the two. He's next to one of the twins in second.

"Fred?" his hesitant call.

"Y-yes, dear bother? Err, brother?" he asked back with a raised brow. He was thinking fast. Will Ron sold them out to their mother? He looked at his twin standing next to him and saw the same fear on his eyes. If their mother found out, their whole creation will be sent to extinction.

In contrary to their fears, Ron quickly closed in to Fred and hugged him just like he did with their mother, this time though it was tighter, almost trying to squeeze-cut Fred half horizontally.

"Ugh, w-what happened?" Fred choked.

George couldn't even laugh at his twin. He saw how painful the hug was but he also saw Ron's face, crying with grief and happiness. It was the most confusing expression he'd seen in his life.

"But y-you died! How'd you get back? Or was it your prank? That's not funny!" Ron cried while he admonished his brother, quarter laughing, crying and questioning. "Don't you dare do that again!" he almost shouted hysterically.

"R-ron?" called Fred as Molly finally found the exit to Ron's room, of course, hearing their exchange. "Are you alright?"

"What did you do with your brother?" she asked venomously.

The four ended up inside Ron's room as they tried to calm the still bawling redhead. He seemed a bit mad, crying in hysterics and laughing half-crazy. This only increased the twins fear and their mother's fury, but all three of them were confused with Ron's behavior. In the end, Fred and George had to explain what they've covertly given to Ron since it seemed their mother was ready to make them spit it by hook or by crook. Of course, they're also scared what might have happened with their brother.

"It's called the Dreamless Lolli," said Fred.

"It's just supposed to induce sleep, mum," added George.

"And not make him a nutter," finished Fred whilst eyeing their younger brother.

Watching their brother's very scary reactions from that new product, they decided to drop its reproduction. They won't admit it but it was the first time they felt scared with their products.

"Wait 'til your father hears about this!" their mother shrieked at them for the nth time.

Ron, on the other hand, has finally stopped his frenzies and was only now breathing heavily as he calmed his confused mind. Fred's alive! George's ears were both attached! Molly's no longer crying nor angry with him! He felt he was still in a dream but a very real-like one. The three in front of him seemed too peaceful and even younger, unscarred by the war. If he's still dreaming, he didn't want to wake up anymore.

In the mid-morning, when Arthur finally returned home after his night duty, Molly recounted what happened earlier with Ron and the twins found themselves in again for another round, this time with the father of their house.

"Are you boys trying to kill your brother?" he asked sternly.

"We were just experimenting," murmured Fred but it seemed the wrong answer. Molly, once again, was out for another earful.

"Your brother had a very dreadful nightmare! He saw you died and was fighting in a war! It was traumatic even in dreams!" she shouted like a living howler.

Suddenly, Mr. Weasley cut his wife. "You don't think it's a _gift_?"

"No, Arthur. There's none in both our lineage and there's no war. Right?" she asked hesitantly.

He looked at her eyes and answered soothingly, "No, there's none."

The dinner was very restrained that night. Molly and Arthur were watching their youngest son all throughout, while Percy ate fast and quickly returned back to his room saying he's returning to his take-home works. Fred and George ate silently; thanking Merlin for their mum didn't found their main stash of products. She only burned the NG or the no-good goods. Ginny was eating like usual but seemed to understand that something's happened.

"What's going on?" she finally asked in the awkwardness.

All heads turned to Ron and so Ginny followed.

Ron knew he had to say something so he went to his usual reply. "I'm fine."

Although he said that he's world apart from being _fine_. He didn't know how it happened but he realized that he actually returned back in time! He returned to the past, back in the year 1995!

For the whole morning after he woke up, he was moving like a zombie, dazed and unknowing of his surroundings. Come afternoon, he learnt the truth by simply looking at the date on the newspaper! He then asked Fred, George, then his mother and when Arthur woke up, too. He sat silently and unmoving for an hour before he finally stood up and rummaged at their stockpile of Daily Prophets.

 _'So far the events went similar to my timeline saved for today,'_ Ron told himself.

Ron remembered this particular day which happened very differently. He woke up almost before lunch under the enraged hollerings of their mother, who didn't believe him that the twins did something to him. Without proof, he was told to not push blame to his brothers and was then grounded from playing Quidditch on their courtyard for weeks. He hated the twins but he never realized it was all because of the lolli which the twins similarly never reproduced.

 _'This could mean I was either returned to the past or was currently living in a parallel world under different period,'_ he noted with himself.

His time was in 1999, almost a year after the Second War. He could be in the past rewriting his life and their future or this could be a parallel world in older timeline debated on the obscure study of time travelling. He can still remember Hermione's avid recitations of Professor Croaker's Law in Time Travelling, he had a fair idea of the subject but didn't dwell on them much. What he understood aside from time being very unstable, anyone who successfully travelled time will have both the memory of the uncorrupted timeline and the changes made which was not yet known by his before-time-travelled self. The latter could still be seen by the days to come but the former has already been changed, so he doubted it's the same notion of Prof. Croaker's time travelling was this. Not only that, their Time Turners only have maximum time travelling of five hours which definitely didn't match his return shy four years to the past.

This left him with the only conclusion, one of the more obscure arguments about _alternate timelines_ or _parallel universes_. And one no one can explain further even back in his future.

But what should he do now? He knew the probable future, supposing there's no difference on this world from his, and he could help. Bloody hell! He should help! Sirius was to die next year! And there's also Umbitch this year as their DADA teacher! Merlin's underpants! What should he do with the insufferable toad?

No, no, really, why did he go back in time? Either that or he's in an alternate universe, whichever, he can't understand how he ended up back in his fifteen year old body. He remembered dying in his dream, no he was lazying at his flat earlier but he might have fallen asleep. Then he had a dream, just another nightmare, where he died and then he's in nothingness. He has no idea how long but enough to recall everything especially his last row with Hermione and his mother slapping him real hard. How did it send him here, though? No, must he still be sleeping now or maybe in coma at the moment while his mind or soul travelled back? That's so absurd and downright confusing.

He has no answer. Most of the time it was Hermione who has that. What he planned to do now though was to help his bestfriend and bring back his woman. Hopefully save everyone on the way especially his family.

 _'Exactly that_ ,' he thought. Then next would be the horcruxes, Voldyshort and his Death Munchers. He anticipated rather childishly.

* * *

 ** _AN: Thanks for reading and for the favorite and follow!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Forgotten Event

**LEAST LOVED**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing about Harry Potter and the cover image.**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _He didn't know how it happened but he realized that he actually returned back in time! He returned to the past, back in the year 1995!_

 _How did it send him here, though? No, must he still be sleeping now or maybe in coma at the moment while his mind or soul travelled back? That's so absurd and downright confusing._

 _He has no answer. Most of the time it was Hermione who has that. What he planned to do now though was to help his bestfriend and bring back his woman. Hopefully save everyone on the way especially his family._

 _'Exactly that,' he thought. Then next would be the horcruxes, Voldyshort and his Death Munchers. He anticipated rather childishly._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Forgotten Event**

Ron knew he was never the favorite of his parents, especially their mother. It was a known fact that she had wanted a girl and only stopped when Ginny arrived. He'd confess he was hurt and grew up with that, the jealous and insensitive prat he has been, but now he decided it was beneath him. He's already eighteen years old though in the body of a fifteen year old and counting.

But still, sometimes he can't help remembering his worst nightmare.

 _"Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter… least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend… second best, always, eternally overshadowed…"_

Dammit. This wasn't healthy. Why can't he forget that vile thing's words? It's an evil horcrux! Of course, it has nothing good to say. He should be over it by now especially after given another chance. He's back to his fifth year to make a change, save lives. Whether he's just dreaming now or an actual reality, he wanted to make the better of him. Properly support his bestfriend, be a better son and brother and love most his girlfriend-bestfriend.

Honestly, it was difficult. His brothers, Percy was the same pompous prat who probably will desert them once again by the looks of things at the moment, Fred and George still discounting him for he can't think like them with their supposed brilliance, and Bill and Charlie who were never really there. He even suspected the two took overseas works to run away from their unfortunate family.

Then there's Ginny who seemed too independent for a younger sister at still fourteen. Probably because of her episode with Riddle's diary-horcrux. But then he noticed something he never did before, or maybe he simply didn't look more into it. Remembering them now made him realize that she used to look at him with disdain. True, he's never a grandee with his eating habits, it was never expected of their family anyway; nor was he even a genius especially academically but he's still her brother! Little respect here please.

Finally, their parents were always busy especially with all their normal jobs and now with additional from the Order of the Used-To-Be-Flaming Chickens. Before, his mother was only busy with household chores in the Burrow while his father with his muggle-fad and ministry works. But now, he knew they're guarding the damn prophecy in shifting while their mother was mostly coming round the headquarters for the foodstuff whenever there's a meeting. That's why even without Bill and Charlie, Molly Weasley, who seemed to be eternally busy, never had the time for all her sons; all the more because of the bloody Order.

Although, apparently, she never missed with regards to her only daughter. She was always Ginny here, Ginny there. They, especially him, were brought up under the impression of always looking after their only sister, always putting her first. Not that he opposed but it was just too much. She was even given her own wand while he used their uncle's until the Whomping Willow saved him from it on his second year, a despicable dress robe for him while Ginny got a stunning ball gown—

"Stop it," growled Ron to himself.

What he needed to do was plan for the future instead of moping about his past. He had established that he should better help Harry fulfill his destiny, subtly reeling him properly from time to time. Then he'll woo Hermione back to his arms, this time properly expressing his feelings than being a git. He could also perform better at school; his parents would definitely be proud of that. Quidditch! He'll try-out again and will play better!

 _'Yes, everything will be better,'_ he thought.

The summer had just started in the Burrow but soon they had to move, just like they did in Ron's original time.

"Weasleys, as I've explained previously, tonight we'll be flooing to the headquarters. It'll be open just for tonight about five to ten minutes so better be properly packed before the time of flooing. I'd expect you behave and also help your mother with the chores," Arthur strictly reminded his children while they're eating lunch.

Originally, _all_ the Weasleys were moving this summer to the headquarters temporarily but something happened that they're short of one redhead coming tonight.

Percy Weasley was promoted to the Minister's office and Arthur immediately confronted his son to urge him to reject the promotion. The pompous son was angry that his own father would rather hold him down after a perfect chance of career came like this. Arthur tried to explain that the minister was only trying use him to spy with their family but Percy retaliated with below-the-belt retorts about his father's lousy reputation in the ministry and how it's affecting his own career. He called their parents traitor to the ministry and left them the same moment.

Every Weasleys were still thinking of Percy's stupid outburst. Both parents were disconsolate and worried of their third eldest while the siblings were either angry at Percy or plain cursing his name in their minds.

That night, they flooed with despondency to the headquarters and was met with the dingy kitchen. As quickly as they arrived, Remus Lupin checked on them and then closed the floo, barring it from any other visitors.

"Welcome to the abode of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black," said the uninterested Sirius by the table. He was drinking a cup of what looked like—Firewhisky.

"Hi, Sirius," Ron was the first to greet him. He was excited seeing the man again after years since he died. He just knew his bestfriend, his _Harry_ , would definitely feel the same if not then probably crying in celebration instead. He grinned at that image in his mind.

Sirius only gave him a quick look over and grunted a greeting. Remus then came at his defense. "Sorry about this man-child. He's frustrated, copped up in this house," he smiled at the redheads.

"Not to worry, we understand." It was Arthur who answered.

Molly immediately sent her children to their rooms and then turned to the kitchen to prepare for dinner. The room arrangement was already pre-made. Ron was happy that he'd once again share the room with Harry. Although, he felt he'd forgotten something important, but since he can't remember it then it's not something important.

The following days were like his original time, it's still more about cleaning the whole cooped house. Sirius somehow improved with their company, mostly laughing instead of sulking in one corner. Ron, however, started to recognize the dislike Sirius had with him. It was like with Ginny, he never thought of it before but it was really there, his covert glares and scorn. He knew it was probably because of his actions with Harry early last year when his bestfriend was _chosen_ as a champion for the Triwizard Tournament. He was ashamed of himself on that subject and was trying to do better this time so he didn't take Sirius' acts to heart.

The Order of the Already-Burnt Turkeys was becoming more active as time went by. Many members would come and go, dropping by the headquarters. There were even chances of Snape joining them, some new recruits and then the old-timers. Although for Ron they're all the same old members he used to know.

After a week, Hermione finally came with all her luggage.

"Mione! Finally," he greeted her eagerly with a wide smile. He saw her gave him a hesitant smile. Was she still thinking of the Yule Ball last year? She wouldn't, his Hermione was never that petty, he thought.

"Ron, how about Harry?" she asked him after all the greetings.

"Harry? We'll dad said he'll come round by next week," there it was again. He felt he's forgetting something, but his excitement of finally seeing his Hermione again pushed the feeling away. She looked gorgeous especially after she corrected her bucktooth last year.

Hermione helped them with the cleaning but for most of times she would rather be reading or chatting up with Ginny. Ron felt the creeping jealousy but immediately swatted it away. No, the two was good friends, and Ginny was into Harry. His Hermione just needed a girl-type of friend, someone who could relate to girl things. He can't blame her, she could only either be with him and Harry or studying most of her time.

On Hermione's third day at the headquarters of Grimmauld Place, a disgruntled snowy white owl landed next to him after it dropped one letter each to Hermione and Sirius. He looked at the two then the owl and then opened his own letter.

 _"I've just been attacked by dementors and might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm going to get out of here."_

* * *

 ** _AN: Thanks for reading and for the favorite and follow!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Days Ahead

**LEAST LOVED**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing about Harry Potter and the cover image.**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _On Hermione's third day at the headquarters of Grimmauld Place, a disgruntled snowy white owl landed next to him after it dropped one letter each to Hermione and Sirius. He looked at the two then the owl and then opened his own letter._

"I've just been attacked by dementors and might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm going to get out of here. **"**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **Days Ahead**

He knew that handwriting. _Fuck!_ How could he have forgotten! The attack of dementors in Little Whinging! He was too excited and forgotten that incident.

Before any of the three could say what's in their letters, the floo suddenly flared up and hurled out Albus Dumbledore who looked half haggard and half old. He's the only one who can use it without need of permission from anyone in the house.

"Good afternoon—is that a letter from Harry? Good, I need to talk to all of you," he said as he addressed everyone. "This is of utmost importance."

Everyone seated properly, showing him their complete attention. Ron remembered this one event, too. And he believed it will roll similarly like the first time he'd seen it.

"Earlier today, Harry and his cousin were attacked by two dementors which he banished with the Patronus Charm. This gave the Ministry of Magic a playcard to directly expel him from Hogwarts. I was able to protest in time before his wand was snapped in two," Dumbledore looked exhausted on that note.

Ron assumed this was never a part of the schemes of the old coot. Yes, he hated this old wizard. They were already forbidden all summer from writing anything to Harry about what's happening through the owl post due to the possibility of these exchanges being intercepted by the wrong side. But Ron has the suspicion that Dumbledore was once again trying to push Harry to the brink, just like how he always did with Harry since the start, before he was even born. He knew Dumbledore knew of the connection through the horcrux scar, and more, and was using it satisfactorily for his plans.

They're also all familiar with how Harry will possibly react with this kind of treatment thus they should already know this will not endear anyone to him and in return will alienate the boy away, making him more susceptible with Voldemort's power. For one, there's other way in letting Harry into the loop of things aside from owl-mails—insert house elves mail or order-visitation here, thus this should not even be a topic.

"I need you all to swear to not write anything to Harry from today," he said in grave tones. "We cannot afford any more drawbacks now."

Ron felt the compulsion to do just what the old headmaster asked. He was ever sensitive with mind magic after he was halfway possessed by the necklace-horcrux. Although it's a weak compulsion he understood a little seed can make a giant tree and a small fire can create a forest fire. Just this small charm plus the devotion of these lambs, welcome to the Order of the Mute-ated Parrots.

"We'll see him very soon so no need to write him," he gave a small smile and thanked them before flooing out the place.

Up in his room, Ron decided to visit Hermione. He heard Ginny was just out for a bath.

"Mione," he called.

"Ron?"

"What do you think about what Professor Dumbledore said earlier?"

"Of course, he's right. Our letters can be easily intercepted and it will bring problems to the Order," she said as if there's no room for argument.

He tried again. "But you know Harry. He would never appreciate that we're leaving him in the dark."

"I k-know. But what can we do?"

Of course, she may only be the same Hermione who did not want to break rules and orders but he knew his Hermione has already passed that; she even had the books taken from the Restricted Area in the library last year to help Harry practice with his spells for the Triwizard Cup. But now a simple mail to explain to her bestfriend, she can't do? Anyway, he recognized the effect of the compulsion. If he's still his old self he wouldn't even question all these.

"When did you last mail him?" he asked.

"I think, before coming here. I was asking him about his summer."

"Did you get his reply?"

"Well, he sounded angry, I remember," she answered sadly.

"How about we just let him know as much? And I have a complete safe way to deliver our letters," he said proudly.

"Oh?" she looked at him questioningly.

"Dobby!" he called.

*Crack!*

"Master Wheezys calls Dobby, Sir?" asked the house elf, flapping his large ears.

"Yes, Dobby," Ron grinned. "Would you mind sending our letters to Harry personally?"

"Of course, Sir! Dobby works anything for Master Harry!"

Three days after, Ron and Hermione heard the muffled commotions by the entrance and knew Harry has arrived. They looked nervous and excited to see their bestfriend again.

Someone turned the knob of their door, Hermione stood from her seat and walked towards it. Harry had just opened the door when Hermione launched herself to him.

"Harry! How are you? The dementors! And the ministry hearing— it's just outrageous! I've looked it all up, they can't expel you, they just can't. There's a provision in the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life threatening situation—"

"Let the man breathe, Mione," Ron chuckled at her. He knew how mothering Hermione can be when it came with Harry. He understood and didn't think too much of it. He knew Harry will be with Ginny and Hermione with him anyway. He just missed his bestfriend, too.

"Thanks Hermione, Ron," smiled Harry sheepishly. "I know you tried to work around on your promise with Dumbledore."

"We just couldn't leave you in the dark can we?" Hermione smiled back, blushing.

"Yeah, mate. So tell us about the dementor," said Ron after giving a quick glance to the still blushing Hermione.

Harry recounted his fight with the two dementors while covering for his muggle cousin. Ron originally thought it was a fierce fight but listening again to his friend's recount he realized it was luck that save them both. Harry's wand already flew out of his grip, Dudley was almost kissed and the only backup was a squib. He wondered if it's the same with his original time or he simply didn't listen much to details before.

"So you said in the letters you've been busy. What were you doing aside from cleaning this 'grubby' place?" asked Harry.

"We've been decontaminating the whole house. You wouldn't believe how many dark stuffs we've found and threw out," once again Hermione beat Ron from answering.

"And then there's the _meeting_ but we're not allowed to join yet," told Ron.

"Where are the others if none of you were allowed in the meetings?" asked Harry in time for a loud sound.

*Crack!*

The twins suddenly appeared and immediately closed in to Harry, resting their arms to his shoulder.

"There you are, Harry," called Fred.

"Thought we've lost you," said George.

"We didn't hear your hollering," sniggered Fred with his twin shaking at Harry's other side.

Harry grimaced at the two but ignored their tease. "Hello to you, too, Gred, Forge. Where were you?"

"Well, we've been eavesdropping," said Fred as if telling about the weather.

"Might wanna join us?" suggested George.

Ron knew it was no luck ever since their mother found out about their attempts on eavesdropping. He followed them to the nearest stairs landing and found Ginny already there with the Extendable Ears.

"No luck, dear sister?" asked George.

"No, they've charmed the door again," answered the redhead girl without looking up.

Harry grinned at the sight of her and called. "Hey, Ginny."

"Harry!" she gasped. She didn't know that he's arrived.

"Ginny!" called Fred.

"Freddy!" continued George.

"Georggy!" Fred again.

"Ronny!" George again.

A quick pause from Fred before calling for the final person. "Hermmy!"

Ginny snorted but they all laughed at the antics of the twins and continued to spy but at the end they didn't hear anything. So they decided to climb down for dinner when the meeting ended. They walked silently towards the kitchen. Harry remembered Moody's warning to stay silent in the hallway and he finally met the reason for this warning when Tonks stumbled by the troll leg-umbrella stand.

Walburga Black, wife to Orion Black and mother to Sirius and Regulus Black, Ron introduced to Harry amidst the shrieking. She was the painting stuck by the wall in the hallway and would shrilly screamed when she was awakened by any noise. One of the Order members sent it a _Stunning Spell_ to quiet the woman down _._

They continued to the kitchen and an immaculate smell of dinner floated as they entered. Harry immediately zoomed at his godfather and hugged him even though he felt a bit betrayed when the man didn't write him all his stay that summer in Privet Drive. He should have known of all people how terrible staying there for him. It was good thing Hermione thought of using the loopholes in Dumbledore's order and was able to send Dobby to him after the incident with the dementors. But he didn't take it on with his godfather tonight. They just enjoyed the meal and storytelling.

The night ended quickly and days flew by while they busied themselves with decontaminating the whole house. Harry finally met the batty house elf, Kreacher, who tried to salvage as much as possible of the Black's possessions being dumped. Sometimes, they also got snippets about the Order of the Flapping Ducks but nothing crucial to find out the Order's plans.

Ron didn't bother much for he knew there's nothing they can do yet. He made sure to remember the next event and that's the hearing. On the appointed day, he woke Harry very early and pushed him to prepare early and avoid unknown delays. A celebration was set up that evening to celebrate Harry's 'cleared of all charges' while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley praised Harry for his foresight. They avoided the ministry's underhanded tactic since they arrived earlier than appointed time in the courtroom. Harry was very thankful with Ron for the early wake up.

There was just another usual instance where Ron felt the same old feeling of abandonment and loneliness. It was at dinner when the twins tried to charm the pot with their food and flew it from the fire into the table. The pot of stew skid over the table to the other end. Good thing it didn't fell over but the cutleries and cups of butterbeers smashed at the inhabitants of the kitchen while some spilt over.

Of course, Mrs. Weasley ranted about their clumsiness. "None of your brothers caused this sort of trouble! _Bill_ didn't feel the need to apparate every few feet! _Charlie_ didn't charm everything he met! _Percy_ always acted appropriate! No, not even your _sister_ gave me this sort of trouble!"

Ron didn't show that he heard his mother; completely forgetting he was her son, too. She even mentioned that prat who left them for the glory of his career in the ministry. No, all she'd forgotten was him. And no one noticed. He hid his hurt well as always while he laughed with Harry and Sirius instead.

* * *

 ** _Notes:_**

 ** _My gratitude for the very first review for LL, a very constructive one indeed_. _He/She's the reason I've updated early!_**

 ** _*notsing: hey, yeah thanks and you're absolutely correct about Hermione and Harry. XD_ _Ron here, however, is well, different. I probably should note that in the description. I'm not a fan of him but I can feel where he's coming from. So, I know I will OOC in re with Ron's attitude but this is how I see him if his matured self somehow returned in their fifth year._**

 ** _Thanks for reading and for the favorite and follow!_**


	6. Chapter 6: A Turnabout

**LEAST LOVED**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing about Harry Potter and the cover image.**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"None of your brothers caused this sort of trouble! Bill didn't feel the need to apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't charm everything he met! Percy always acted appropriate! No, not even your sister gave me this sort of trouble!"_

 _Ron didn't show that he heard his mother; completely forgetting he was her son, too. She even mentioned that prat who left them for the glory of his career in the ministry. No, all she'd forgotten was him. And no one noticed. He hid his hurt well as always while he laughed with Harry and Sirius instead._

 ** _AN: The hearing has come to pass and we're still in the Grimmauld Place. (Please see below for other notes and dedications)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Turnabout**

 _"Mum, I'm gonna play outside," he called to his mother who seemed not to hear him. She was busy in the kitchen again. It was a typical occurrence as Molly was usually busy with Ginny or the household._

 _The much much younger Ron walked out the back door and played outside with himself. He can't stay with the twins since they've locked their doors, they're experimenting, they shouted. Percy also locked himself up saying he's busy reading and Charlie was revising for school. His father and oldest brother Bill meanwhile were out for their works._

 _After hours of playing outside he returned home and cleaned himself in time for lunch or sometimes dinner. That was Ron's typical day as a toddler._

 _Sometimes when he felt too much, he'd do something so people will look at him; he'd ate like a ruffian just so his mother would take time to clean him up and talk to him even if only for proper table manners, or he'd mess up the twin's works just to let him join, bring story books so Percy or Charlie can read them to him, or asked his father or Bill about their works so he could understand why were they always out of the house._

 _But all these earned him angry remarks instead, smack on his head, a teddy bear turning into a big spider, being a target for pranks and some more telling offs. Even Ginny seemed to hate him and won't play with him anymore._

Ron can't help recalling those days. Since returning to this time, Ron found himself reliving his old insecurities and aches more. Sometimes he even got nightmares of them. He knew he's being immature for thinking he's not loved by their parents but he just can't help comparing. Among all of the Weasley boys, he was the only one who had everything in, as in, all hand-me-downs—Charlie's wand which was originally their uncle's, Percy's pet rat turned out an evil animagus, Bill's old robes, the twins' books and other tools. It was unfair, yes, and with his pathetically little understanding—and emotional range of a teaspoon—back then he became that bitter, jealous, stupid and insensitive prat.

 _"Everyone expects me to do as well as my brothers but if I do, it's no big deal because they did it first."_

He remembered telling this to Harry back in the train on their first year. Looking back, yes, he's definitely jealous and bitter, but he told only the truth. Bill was the Head Boy, Charlie the Quidditch Captain, Percy the Perfect Prefect and Big-Head Boy, the prank menace twins—funny but talented Fred and George, and then came the powerful and gifted Ginny especially with her very own Bat Bogey Hex.

But what was he? Ron, the best friend to the Boy-Who-Lived. _Wonderful_.

And whatever. It's tiring him, these thoughts.

Anyway, he has goals now, help Harry and keep his love ones safe. He'll definitely won't let Fred die, nor George lose his ear; he won't let Bill scarred by Greyback nor let Ginny faced Bellatrix. And most especially Hermione, he won't let that experience in Malfoy's Manor happen this time.

"The booklist has arrived!" called Sirius when a pile of Hogwarts letters came in the kitchen.

"About time," mumbled Harry as he opened his. "Two new ones, Grade 5 Standard Book of Spells and Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard."

"So Dumbledore found your Defense teacher," commented Sirius.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Well, Dumbledore was having tough luck finding a new one. Everyone feared they might die next on the post you see," cut Fred in.

"How'd you know that?" asked Ginny and Hermione.

"We overheard mum and dad," murmured George not mentioning about the Extendable Ears.

"Not surprising," chuckled Sirius.

"One sacked, one dead, one's memory removed and one locked in a trunk for nine months. I see the problem there," said Harry and they all chuckled at him.

Ron didn't say anything after all he knew the conversation well but it originally happened in his and Harry's bedroom. Of course, with just the golden three of them plus the twins. He slowly opened his own Hogwarts letter which was a bit bulkier than usual, then a badge fell from it.

"Prefect?" asked the twin with wide opened mouth. Everyone, including Sirius was looking flabbergasted.

Ron _hated_ this response from them. What do they think he's made of? Flobberworm brains? They can't even beat him in chess!

"There's been a mistake!" said Fred rather loudly looking at the rolling badge over the table.

"We thought Dumbledore was bound to pick you!" added George as he turned to Harry. Everyone did, too.

Ron, who was just sitting next to him, saw his bestfriend's betrayed and hurt expressions before he schooled it to nonchalance. He also felt the same at the moment, his own bestfriend thinking he's beneath him like everyone else. It was just like the first time this happened. But he's been on this event before, he can make it through again.

How very wrong he was.

"Oh, congratulations, Harry! And you too, Hermione!" shrieked Molly happily when she entered the kitchen and saw the badge that has stopped rolling in front of Harry. She also saw Hermione's own badge in her hands. "How wonderful! Two prefects in the family!"

There was an awkward silence but Mrs. Weasley didn't realize it. She went to Harry and gave him a quick hug as she did with Hermione. Everyone was looking at Ron with mute sadness but none wanted to crack the news to Molly.

"What's got to you all?" she asked confused. She followed everyone's sight, looking towards her youngest son. Suddenly, she thought something funny and joked. "Well, you can't be telling it's Ron's?"

Ron can't take it anymore so he stood up and walked out the kitchen. He knew where to go so no one can find him in the house. He locked the door with the advanced locking charm the future Hermione taught him and stayed hole in the room with Buckbeak.

Come dinner and he heard people calling for him but he didn't come out. He felt more than sad, sorrowful maybe, since he really believed everything will be better than the previous time. He thought, if he's actually holding the badge, would his mother still think it was Harry's? He only wanted his mother to at least be proud of him but he realized that it was always Harry in her eyes.

He used to be—and still, will be, the last priority in the family for being the _sixth_ son—he accepted it. But it went down the gutter the moment he realized that his own mother will even prioritize an outsider than him. He understood that she wanted to take care of the uncared and lonely Boy-Who-Lived, but did she not realize she was almost that way to him?

Come another day and breakfast but Ron didn't get out the room. He was thinking of his _resolution_. Would he really relive his life like this again? Why can't he just leave everyone? Why can't he just start anew, away from the incoming war, away from them all? That's much easier, right? But then again his parents and siblings, Harry and Hermione, their friends at Hogwarts, those who'll fight and die for the war; what will happen to them if he just leave like this?

He's the one who knew what the future held for everyone.

 _Yes. The Future._

Finally deciding his route, he went out of the room around midnight, visited the kitchen and prepared his own food. After the war, he's trained himself on such chores especially when he had to live alone after he left the Burrow. Remembering again that particular day, he held the side of his face where Molly slapped him for _besmirching_ Fred's death.

 _"Maybe I should have just died, too. Just maybe you'd remember me like Fred!"_

For now, he'll stay. But he'll not live the same pain and future.

* * *

 **AN: Heya, I'm sorry for not updating these last few weeks, been busy. And if in any case you're also reading FBWB, please know that I can't update it like with LL. I really lost it on that one, need to get inspiration.**

 **On another note, thanks for clicking on favorite and follow, also for your reviews and comments! You're an angel:**

 **[notsing], thanks for reminding me of the locket! And as for 'calmer' Harry, wait and see… XD**

 **[TroyWeb], hehe, try reading the Cursed Child. No, I haven't read it.**

 **[babydoll9498], um thanks but I cannot say I've been totally original since I've read some time ago the same parody of the Order of the Flaming Turkey and the Death Munchers. I just can't remember which fanfic. I tried to be as much as original, just the kick was good with the name calling. XD**

 **To [chemrunner57] and everyone who believes that Ron should rise above his insecurities, I won't disappoint you.**

* * *

 **For now, I'd like to address those 'discrepancies' of LL from the canon.**

 **I'd admit that I've been changing things from the canon, like Fred being shot with Killing Curse when he's only actually blasted dead by the bombardment. I checked the book on this. And then the story about the restoration after the war, that's totally made up. I haven't read the Cursed Child for one. There would be more but please understand that this is a fan fiction and I own this world. _Oops. XD_**

\- **_Compulsion Charm from Dumbledore_ ; so here's just an idea since I can't believe that everyone would just really follow him for everything. Granted he's powerful and the leader of what-light but it just don't add up that everyone follows his order especially of not writing Harry when they all know the boy's personality. Not to mention how he actually did play Harry since he's small** **—cough, read here** **—Philosopher's Stone, Dursleys, etc. This gave the idea of a seed-compulsion. It's just like 'how ever small or untrue a rumor is it'd always start the seed of doubt' idea.**

\- **_Molly's lack of sensitivity_ ; no, it was never explicitly displayed in the canon, especially about the prefect badge and all, but that's how I see it would have happened under different circumstances** **—badge in front of Harry, Hermione as the other prefect, aren't the two perfect? Then everyone in the kitchen looked at Ron and Molly thought: was she being pranked now? Bam! Not to mention she's just too occupied with anything and everything. Such a busybody. Of course as a mother she loved Ron, only not prioritized.**

\- **_Sirius lukewarm attitude and Ginny's bitchy personality_ ; I understand Sirius and his attitude towards Ron. He just found out the so called bestfriend of his bestfriend's son has bullied the latter last year. And damn the psychological tension of house arrest! So I believe he's really lost it. Haha! And Ginny, another damn! here, I really don't like her. Puchi! How can you date someone, snog someone when you're actually trying to get the attention of another guy? Err, bitch? Plus she's too self-entitled. I just don't like her. Peace!**

\- **_Harry's yet to explode tantrums_ ; of course, it's yet to come! Hahaha! It'd be lonely not to add boring without that. He's still the immature and self-centered brat at fifteen here, mind you. He's yet to experience everything.**

\- **_Hermione's love for Harry_ ; well, who wouldn't? Damn. I'm no hypocrite, if I'm a girl I'd rather love Harry than Ron. Hmp. Oh shite, spoiler! Maybe, no one's reading this. Anyway I'll try to show how it happened.**

 ** _Ron's change or awakening_ ; who wouldn't, right? Everyone would wish for another chance. You've fought a war, won it but fail your life, given another chance and everything, who wouldn't change and shape a better future? At first, he's still positive to change it for the better but including reliving the same pain to torture yourself? Meh, there's more to life than masochism. Nah, I just didn't like how the canon went thru especially at book five.**


	7. Chapter 7: Awakening

**LEAST LOVED**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing about Harry Potter and the cover image.**

 **Author's Note/s shall be arranged at every end of the chapters. Thanks!**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Finally deciding his route, he went out of the room around midnight. He visited the kitchen and prepared his own food. After the war, he's trained himself on such chores especially when he had to live alone after he left the Burrow. Remembering that day again, he held the side of his face where Molly slapped him for 'besmirching' Fred's death._

"Maybe I should have just died, too. Just maybe you'd remember me like Fred!"

 _For now, he'll stay. But he'll not live the same pain and future._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Awakening**

Ron found himself with everyone at the kitchen by the morning. He was silently eating his meal while considering his plans for the year. He'd really never thought of it seriously before. All he did was irresponsibly live with those memories without doing anything. But since he's planning of doing some things differently this time he needed to finally use his brain.

The other inhabitants in the kitchen all watched him apprehensively and more so when Mrs. Weasley arrived.

"Ronald, where have you been all this time?!" she shrilled half angry, half teary eyed. She was both surprised finding him there and confused why she just screamed at him. She finally remembered they've been searching for him all through yesterday.

"I was with Buckbeak," he said and then looked up, schooling his face with an ashamed expression. "I was running away from all the cleaning," he finished apologetically.

Mrs. Weasley was stumped first. She was at odds whether to lecture her son for cutting chores or ask where he actually ate his meals since yesterday. Then she seemed to remember something and quickly opened her mouth. "I'm s-sorry Ron, I just thought it was Harry, that the badge was his—" she started to explain.

"Mum, let's just forget it," he said trying to be nonchalantly. In everyone's eyes though, he seemed to be playing tough. So Mrs. Weasley seemed not ready to drop the subject. When he saw this he spoke again with a pair of pitiful puppy-eyes. "Please, mum?"

It was a short exchange but it settled the issue between the mother and son. On the background, Ron heard the people in the room sighed in relief but noticed the twin's looks of dissatisfaction, almost suspicious with this ending. He didn't care though and won't tire himself explaining.

"Congratulations, Ronnie," said Molly lovingly. "I knew you'd be a good prefect."

"Thanks, mum," he smiled back at his mother. He liked these occasions. At the same time, he was already so used to these scenes, her mother showing affection at one time then in the next, she no longer remembered him. He tried not to falter anymore.

"You've got to have a reward for this! How about a nice new set of dress robes?" she asked.

"We've already bought him that," said Fred as he still watched Ron closely.

"Or a new cauldron, how about a new rat—or just a new pet?" said Molly after thinking it through.

"Mum, I'm fine. See this?" he held out his wand. "I got advanced on my reward. Thanks for this new wand, mum. It was perfect."

"Oh, Ronnie!" finally, he was hugged by his mother. He can't really remember the last time she hugged him, both in this lifetime and the previous. She was simply too busy.

"Alright, take your seats everyone. Breakfast coming in a minute," she announced joyfully.

The day rolled like usual, cleaning and playing around. Ron mingled as normal but no one really realized the changes in him. Even the twins dismissed their suspicion soon enough. On the other hand, his bright bestfriend and future lover, Hermione, was busy helping Harry with his unmade revisions because he was so busy moping in Privet Drive instead of doing them. He even had the time playing in that park before he was attacked by the dementors.

Most of the time, Ron was left to himself. He's fine with this for it gave him time researching and time to plan out. He was not just the best chess player for nothing. He was good with planning and thinking out of the box; in fact, he used to give impressions to Hermione back in their hunt for horcruxes. But mostly he'd rather watch her. He just loved how she looked when one moment she's concentrating then the next she was happily bouncing and telling them what to do then. But he also admitted that he's simply lazy at heart.

He reminisced his exchange with Hermione back in their OWL. She adamantly decided not to help them with their revisions but when it was all too much for him she's voluntarily helped out.

 _"Okay, write that down and then copy out this conclusion that I've written for you," she told him while handing him both his own work and hers._

 _"Hermione, you are honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met. And if I'm ever rude to you again_ _—"_

 _"_ _—I'll know you're back to normal," she finished and turned but not before a very cute smile's revealed on her lips._

He somehow missed _his_ Hermione. What could she be doing now? Was she still drowning in knee-deep with all the paper works and meetings?

He sighed. For now, he needed to focus on his plans. He didn't know how he came back or will he ever return; all he knew, he was given another chance. And if the Hermione here decided against having him again then he has no thoughts of forcing her. All he wished was for her happiness.

Days passed and Ron was much busier than his first summer at fifteen year-old. Since he needed a more solid foundation, he started re-reading their books for quick recaps. He didn't actually hate reading; he read _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and _Flying with the Cannons_ for nth times; made fun of the contents of their Divination books; he also read the Quibbler once in a while; and even started reading those muggle fairy tales since Hermione mentioned them back in Lovegood's crooked house. He really thought 'cinderella' was some kind of disease. Anyway, it wasn't much he confessed. Remembering though in their third year when he 'borrowed' Hermione's Numerology and Gramatica without asking her and can't help admitting he had enjoyed it. But when she found out, he was too ashamed to tell the truth and instead told her that he used it for some 'bedtime reading'. She hit him on his head there. And now, he has started his personal revisions.

Finally, he reached the section which he needed the most at the moment. Of course, _his_ Hermione already knew of this even before they reached their final year. He can't believe—well, he knew she's the smartest— _his_ Hermione did a highly advanced NEWT spell nonchalantly while at the Burrow before Bill's and Fleur's wedding. Many working witches and wizards can't even perform it. She was really… _wonderful_.

He sighed again and again for Hermione kept popping in his mind. He can't focus with his works but he's being motivated by simply thinking of her. Was he this complicated before?

For now, he has works to do, he reminded himself. Each day, he stealthily slipped around Grimmauld Place, sneaking things that were about to be tossed out especially the books after the Black's library was demolished, vials of potions and various ingredients from the Black's secret dungeon, and of course the artifacts and many others they're throwing haphazardly. He can't imagine how much Mandungus earned from selling all this before. Of course, he didn't forget to visit the dingy cupboard and replaced that _thing_ before chucking the original to now a _knapsack_ instead of a _beaded bag_. He can't believe they didn't consider doing this back then instead of wearing the damn _thing_.

Ron felt energized, as if he's doing great things for once in his two lives. Gone was the Ron who idly sat and waited for orders; gone was the Ron who'd rather sulked and bitter out life; gone was the Ron who's ever dependent of appreciation first.

He'll live his life. This time, properly.

It was a chaotic morning in Grimmauld Place on the day they're off to Hogwarts Express. Everyone's looking for everything on the very last moment. Then coming to the train's platform, they even had bodyguards. It was disconcerting, though no longer affecting Ron. It was even more chaotic when Sirius selfishly followed their entourage in his animagus form. He can't blame the man, the house arrest was really maddening. A quick farewell was made because the train was about to leave the platform when they arrived there.

Ron and Hermione left Harry with Ginny when the Hogwarts Express finally left the platform. Hermione explained Harry that prefects needed to visit the prefects' compartment first thing they arrived in the express. Harry tried not to be ticked-off on this but it wasn't hidden completely and they all saw it. Ron knew Harry never liked being isolated or left out like this. He even started realizing that this bestfriend of his even more hated being outshone by him, his _sidekick._ He can't forget his expression that day he received the prefect's badge, he did notice it the first time in his original time but didn't take it to heart. Back then, he was just as surprised as everyone and was so excited that even a dementor can't take that happiness away. Figuratively.

Although he didn't do it this time around, he can still recalled telling _his_ Harry back then that he actually didn't want the prefect position. But that's not true. However, since he somehow understood his best friend's feelings, he thought he should say that at least. And then he saw his relief as if he thought that even he (Ron) himself knew he's not supposed to be the prefect, but the Harry-Boy-Who-Lived-Potter should be! Ron felt betrayed. But maybe, he was just mistaken. Yeah, right. Looking at this Harry now he can almost see his thoughts.

Lately, Harry would rather stay away from Ron and when they're together he barely talked to him. He'd rather listen to Hermione's speech of Galpalott's Third Law in Antidote-making and made it seem more endearing to his ears than talking to him. Nevertheless, Ron enjoyed the lecture which he remembered explained by Professor Slughorn in their third year. He understood the concept; instead of foraging all the ingredients that will counteract every ingredient of the poison, a particular single ingredient was all that's needed which when added to the antidote being concocted will transform the whole solution almost alchemically and make an entire new antidote. This was also the reason why a bezoar was the best antidote for most of poison since it has the same element from that of a sugar that's used by muggles.

Anyway, back to Harry, he also kept helping out in the cleaning or talking to Sirius than involving with Ron. Ron was used to this treatment but it still hurt him especially now it's coming from his very bestfriend for many years already. Now he understood Harry's feelings back in their fourth year. It's just that he can't believe his bestfriend didn't understand him when he had known what he saw in the _Mirror of Erised_. It's his heart's most desired, _recognition;_ that's why he desired those positions—Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, winner of the House Cup, etc. And that prefect badge was his first step. But no, the Boy-Who-Lived never cared what his bestfriend felt, never tried to understand others since he thought the world was spinning around him and no one else's important but him.

Ron suddenly realized he had really overlooked many things back when he's younger. It was like having a veil lifted from his eyes and for the first time in his life he's seeing things properly.

Ron and Hermione arrived in the prefects' compartment and he had to stop the depressing thoughts. Entering the compartment they found Hufflepuff's new prefects, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott, already sitting inside. Before they made comfortable on their seats though, the Ravenclaw's arrived, Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil. Soon came the Slytherin's, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, followed by the Head Boy and Head Girl. The two Heads gave them their own copies of the prefect's handbook and patrol schedules and then told them the practical aspects of being a prefect. Ron actually never read the said handbook and neither attended to his responsibilities. He felt contradicted on doing them this time since he really has _lots_ to do.

Exiting from the compartment after the long rant of their Head Boy and Head Girl, Hermione immediately launched nagging him. She told him again and again to take his job seriously and be a model student especially for the younger years.

Ron honestly loved this side of Hermione and probably the main reason he fell for her in the first place. But returning to _this past_ made him realize that his feelings for her came from his need of attention, care and praise, all given to him by Hermione albeit most of the time was a bit too loud. She would also be mothering Harry but not as harsh as she did with him which made the younger him thought he was liked more than his male bestfriend. But now, what he saw was she just thought him more stupid than Harry thus more attention was needed.

 _His_ Hermione never explicitly admitted that she had liked Harry more than as a friend. But she was so obvious especially on their fourth year. Of course, there were also the earlier years. But Ron never believed what he saw, too blinded with his anger and jealousy with the Triwizard Championship and too immature, complacently believing that everything was alright.

But Hermione began changing when Harry started pursuing Cho Chang in their fifth year and more so when Harry arose his attention with Ginny soon after. She even focused in writing to _Vikky-Beaky_ Krum that year instead and was more easily irritated than normal. He thought she's just too pre-occupied with the OWLs but recalling now seemed to show him the other side of the story. Then by sixth year, she must have realized her feelings with him when Lavender stole her remaining boy-bestfriend. Ron depressingly debated these ideas inside his head.

Ron knew all along that he preferred his _Mione's_ attention than the devotion given to him by the snogging-addict, Lavender Brown. He liked the feeling of being admired by a beautiful and sassy girl but he knew deep inside him that his best friend's years of care were still way better. It actually felt home. But if Hermione really decided not to like him this time, can he truly cope up?

* * *

 **AN: First, I thank you guys again for the reviews and suggestions. I'd love to make them happen and I'm really considering them but I need more convincing** **—yes, for example, the pairing of Ron and Hermione. Why do you believe that Hermione is the best pair for Ron? Or maybe about the very progress of this fanfic; why would you rather Ron continue to the light path instead of simply opening a war path? Since I'm not a Ron's fan I see differently from you and I'd admit I'm a bit biased.**

 **Also, I'm sorry if my chapters are wee bit short since this was originally a simple side fanfic of mine. But considering your pleas, I'll try to lengthen them. Actually, I revised this chapter many times, aside from increasing the word count I also left an option for the HermioneXRon pairing! Honestly, I have shut that pairing as early in this chapter but changed that for you. So please be a very good endorser of the HrGXRW cp!**

 **[notsing], I'm really looking forward to your standpoint with HrGXRW pairing. Sent you a pm!**

 **[babydoll9498], thanks so much for those ideas and I'm sorry I couldn't do that on this chapter. Maybe on a similar situation in the future? The circumstances are still too early to have some closure in relation to Ron's heartaches. The time is not yet ripe, I'd say. But I like the hyper-focus idea… only I need to search to understand this. XD**

 **For now, I thank everyone who clicked on follow, favorite and more so with those who took some of their time to leave these wonderful reviews! You're my angelic muse!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Beginning

**LEAST LOVED**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing about Harry Potter and the cover image.**

 **Author's Note/s shall be arranged at every end of the chapters. Thanks!**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Ron knew all along that he preferred_ his Mione's _attention than the devotion given to him by the snogging-addict, Lavender Brown. He liked the feeling of being admired by a beautiful and sassy girl but he knew deep inside him that his best friend's years of care were still way better. It actually felt home. But if Hermione really decided not to like him this time, can he truly cope up?_

 _AN: After the prefect badge incident, the group has now boarded the train to Hogwarts. Ron, around this time, was having a good debate with himself inside his head._

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Beginning**

The ride to Hogwarts was filled with the usual banters of the students. There were raucous voices everywhere. Even inside the compartments, these were not completely shut out.

Inside one of the compartments sat six people; three boys together at one bench while the girls sat on the other. The first who arrived here was one Luna Lovegood, then came Harry and Ginny but before the two could warm their rears, Neville joined them. He was saying there were no more available compartments. Luckily no one wanted to share with Luna so they made a bargain of space.

Ron and Hermione found them after the meeting in the prefect's compartment. They were telling them who the other prefects were but suddenly the door was rudely opened from outside.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" Malfoy drawled after looking around the compartment. Ron thought he might be making sure there was no R.J. Lupin inside. He snickered at his cowardice.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione hissed at the blonde but was looking irritated with Ron.

"I seem to have touched a nerve—" started Malfoy but was cut by Ron.

"Nah, I just thought you're gay. You always look for Harry or me each ride to Hogwarts. Can't wait to see us, _Dracey_?

There was silence for a second before snickers erupted in the compartment.

"Pfft! Pwahaha!" but one voice became hysterical with uncontrollable laughter. " _Dra-cey_? That's a good gay name."

"And who are you?" rounded Malfoy with nerves in his temples throbbing in anger.

"Luna—Love-good," she was still laughing in her seat.

"Lovegood? That idiot man who write rubbish in a farce magazine!"

"Excuse me, Dracey, that's my father," Luna suddenly lost her dreamy voice and answered the blonde in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Quibbler is not all sham. Some of its articles have proofs and evidences," covered Ron. He remembered the interview with Harry back in his original fifth year timeline.

" _Evidences_ of imaginative creatures and stupid conspiracy theories, hah! Only fools would read your magazine," Malfoy sneered at her, forgetting his main reason for coming.

Suddenly, the memory of that fated day they visited Mr. Lovegood to ask about the symbol of the Deathly Hallows erupted from his consciousness. Even if he still resented the man for selling them out he understood him somehow. He doubted he's going to do different if he's faced with something similar. Anyway, back then they saw the horn that the man told them he gifted his daughter, Luna, and proudly announced that it was the horn of the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks but Hermione determined it's an Erumpent Horn's and was a highly dangerous object especially indoors. Of course, Mr. Lovegood didn't listen. But in the end that's what saved them that day, so he felt thankful at the nonexistent creature.

"If you're talking about the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, Mr. Lovegood saved a horn from his visit in Sweden. If you want evidence then visit it at their home," Ron smiled gently while still reminiscing that memory.

"What?" Malfoy blanched at the thought and was half-way running away. "I will never step foot into a madhouse!"

"But you let crazy snake faced in yours? Pity, your house is worse than a madhouse then," Ron answered half pity and half jeering.

"You!"

"Tell if I'm lying," he looked straight into Malfoy's eyes and saw there both surprise and panic. For a long time he'd hated this pompous joke of a wizard, Draco Malfoy, but he knew his sufferings in the future and the ending of their family. Whether they've won that night or not, they're destined to live as a failure, either be second rate Death Eater after all his father's failures or serve a lifetime imprisonment for all his crimes. Ron even heard that he's supposed to be sent as snacks to Greyback if he couldn't do his task of killing Dumbledore.

"Let's go," Malfoy said and simply runaway.

"What was that?" asked the very confused Neville after the door slid closed.

"Ron, how did you know?" Hermione asked as Harry watched him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Think about it, where could that snake faced go after his last June? It's not as if he can freely roam and check in to the Leaky Cauldron and he has much lesser followers now. The best lodging candidate would be the most glorious mansion of the wealthiest and haughtiest Death Eater, the Malfoys."

"Oh," whispered Hermione as everyone else looked Ron half-admiringly.

"You're clever," a dreamy voice suddenly said.

"Thanks, Luna. You're very brave, too. Never let anyone step on you and your family, especially in things you love to do," he told her gently. He almost held her head to pat but stopped it quickly. He just can't help feeling comfortable with this girl. He hated how he didn't appreciate her before especially since she seemed the only one to recognize his jokes as funny.

Someone harrumphed from the group and Ron found Hermione scowling at one side. _Oops._ She didn't like being outsmarted and Ron vaguely felt that his statement actually set her off. Although, he really wanted to change for the better but he didn't want to hurt Hermione in the process. And yet they both needed to grow up and learn, be successful, get hurt and stand once again. Why's life too complicated?

Ginny, who has been silent all along looked at the three—Ron, Hermione and Luna, while she can't hide the smile on her face. She sneaked a peek from Harry and had a flash of longing which also quickly vanished.

There was silence after this incident. Soon, Neville decided to play Exploding Snaps with Harry and Ron while Ginny and Hermione was talking about something the Witch Weekly has revealed about. Luna was left to her creative way of reading The Quibbler.

About Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, Ron has not much of opinions. He remembered them on the final year and especially on the Battle of Hogwarts. Luna was very smart but in a special way while Neville was sort of a late bloomer. Nevertheless, they both had large shares in their victory which Ron deeply respected. He just felt ashamed for underestimating these two before he truly knew their person.

The ride to Hogwarts became uneventful after that. There were those who visited them like the twins and Lee Jordan and some people gawking. There was just that special event when Cho Chang visited their compartment while looking for Harry but then the Mimbulus Mimbletonia in Neville's hand decided to blast them all with pus from its boils! The Stinksap!

Ron may have forgotten of this small event but he immediately cleaned up with the 'Scourgify Spell' which no one noticed since Ginny also did that simply to clean herself and even towards Harry who received a full body pus show. Hermione was left to help Neville instead. Luna, miraculously, was saved by her Quibbler.

They arrived in Hogsmeade under small drizzles. They went towards the couches but the sight almost made Ron jumped since he can finally see those daunting Thestral. He shivered just by remembering how their leathery hides felt back in his _first_ fifth year when they rode them to the Ministry of Magic. And although Harry asked them if they can also see them, he didn't confess since he won't be able to explain how come he can suddenly also see these creatures. Only Harry saw death the previous year with Cedric Diggory.

They soon arrived in the Great Hall then came the sorting and finally the feast. Ron was famished but he tried to carefully demolish his plate and the adjacent bowls and serving plates. Hermione's incessant lectures about proper table manner were etched in his bone now. Maybe. But the dishes these house elves prepare were simply too delicious! He can't help eating avidly. And even though there's a toad at the high table, his appetite and craving were not bunged up.

When the feast has ended and everyone was almost bleary to listen, Dumbledore introduced their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge, who Ron also called Umbitch. _Uhm, bitch?_ Exactly. Personally, Ron thought it was witty of this old coot to introduce this woman when everyone's half-asleep, but he's also afraid the toad's face might simply upset their stomach or induce nightmare. Then the toad-woman _interrupted_ Dumbly-doore. _Served him right!_ Ron didn't listen to her long winded babbles and simply continued eating the food he hid before the feast ended, with it vanishing the uneaten food. He simply liked the steak and kidney pie and some of the truffles and puddings specially made for the feast since there were more of its assortments. He barely noticed the end of the Start of Term Feast and Announcements until Hermione started ushering the first year to the common room and so he followed.

In the common room, however, they found the screaming match between Seamus Finnigan and his—still believed to be— _bestfriend_ , Harry.

"Then just tell your mum to read the stupid Prophet!"

"Don't you have a go with my mother, Potter!"

"I'll have a go with anyone who calls me a liar!"

Ron just knew it would be a looooong year. Sighing he went forward to help ease this stupid tension. Go, fight me, he cheered himself. With the rising headache, Ron shouted to the two. "Shut up!"

"You! You believed all the rubbish he's come out with You-Know-Who, do you?" Seamus asked heatedly.

"Ask yourself, Seamus, do you?" Ron asked calmly. Then he turned to everyone in the common room. Most of the Gryffindors were there and watching the scene. "A student died or was killed last year; a supposed teacher was found locked in a magical trunk, highly probable for nine months, and he's supposed to be a notorious Auror. Then our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who lived with us in this very castle for the whole school year, came to be a supposed deceased Death Eater who was last seen in Azkaban. Our Minister simply administered 'the dementor's kiss' to shut the whole incident. Why did no one ask how he escaped or how he returned from the dead? Or why's he at Hogwarts? Or what actually happened to Cedric? It was easy to tell if he's killed by the Killing Curse or poisoned or injured. But no, everything was hushed up and then suddenly the wizarding world hated The-Boy-Who-Lived and was defaming Great Albus Dumbledore. Now, with all these ask yourself, do you believe Voldemort's back?"

Ignoring the flinches, Ron shoved everyone and then pulled Harry to their dormitory. Honestly, he also shivered when he shouted that snake-faced name. Old habits really die hard, he thought. When the two arrived inside their dormitory, Ron rounded on him.

"And you," he looked seriously calm at his _bestfriend_. He's deciding whether to shout at his stupidity or just hex him upside down. "Can you even think calmly before yelling out your throat sore at anyone at every chances?"

Harry glared at him and started opening his mouth to retort angrily but Ron stopped him.

"Think about it, Harry," he snapped at him. "No one here saw what you saw last year nor how you felt afterwards. Everyone was confused; rumors were milling about Cedric's death. Then the summer break came immediately and what everyone here saw everyday afterwards were the lies fabricated about you and Dumbledore by the Ministry and the Daily Prophet. If you want them to understand and believe that Voldemort's really back then start with reining your temper and then start thinking how instead."

"Why would I care if they didn't believe me?" Harry asked angrily.

Ron felt going up to the matron and ask for a headache potion. "Then why do you care if they call you a liar?" asked Ron while watching him, already successfully calmed himself but not his mounting headache.

"Because I am not a liar!" yelled Harry again.

"Exactly, you want them to believe that you're telling the truth, the truth that Voldemort's back," he paused so his bestfriend may understand. "But the way you're doing things isn't helping us persuade the others."

Ron left Harry to ponder on his words and went out their tower. It's not because he didn't want to help his bestfriend, but the latter needed to understand first that he's doing it wrongly. But banking at Harry's stubborn, prideful and a bit selfish personality, it'd be a long run before he realized his insufficiency. For him it took returning to past, he sighed.

He walked towards the seventh floor into the entrance of the Room of Requirement. This was yet to be found out for their upcoming Dumbledore's Army's meeting place. He shrugged, thick-facedly. What he did first was casting a triple layer of the _Notice-Me-Not Charm,_ one invented by his Hermione in the future. This was so no one accidentally stumbled on it again like Trelawney for her sherry or Dumbledore for some chamber pots, the barmies. He then asked it for the _room of everything_ and then quickly entered the magical room.

He found himself inside a huge cathedral sized chamber where towering walls of various items, probably from the thousands of generations of Hogwarts students. He had seen it once in the future before it was engulfed by the cursed fire casted by Goyle but was unable to control. Back then he had no time to admire the place but this time he has a whole school year looking around, with some nicking of course.

He closed his eyes and asked the room for some helper-dummies that would sort all these stuffs and the room immediately provided. At first, he wasn't sure that it'd be heard but since the room did send out dummies with what looked like aprons on its fronts, all was good. He wouldn't need to buy house elves for this job anymore since he also has no fund available yet.

He also has some theories which he'll experiment tonight. Linking his magic, a combination of customized Protean Charms and animation magic, he _told_ the dummies to separate the items inside this enormous hall by category; which was highly _cursed,_ those _broken but reparable_ , which can be _salvaged and resold_ , and those _irreparable and outright junk_. And he also made them find and specifically separate the diadem of Ravenclaw and the broken Banishing Cabinet's twin and to notify him at once through the same linking magic.

And it worked! Or probably because the Room of Requirement was the one who made them act in the first place. Whichever, he's happy that his plans may now move onwards. Practicing his theories can be done later on. What's important was to clean this place up for now. In every war, money and resources would always be the most crucial parts.

He looked at the room for a bit more and then left, returning quietly to his dormitory. But before he reached the Gryffindor Tower or even the portrait of the Fat Lady, he met Peeves.

"Oh, ickle Wheezeleys, running around, prancing the castle like a landlord," Peeves sang full of malice.

Ron knew the poltergeist was already half-way shouting his mischief for the night. It would be a disaster since he's not on patrol duty tonight and it's already way passed the patrol schedule time.

"Hello, Peeves. How's the summer for you?" he asked genially which earned his a narrowed look from the floating apparition.

"What are you playing at?" he asked cruelly. No student ever talked to him warmly and even asked how's his summer been.

"You know, I think you're one of the most wonderful creations Hogwarts had ever let in her castle," Ron answered sincerely.

And he was saying the truth! Peeves was a convergence of both magical and emotional baggage from the generations of witches and wizards of Hogwarts. He may also be called the embodiment of Hogwarts history. But since he's originally made from malice and mischief, he was almost always hated by everyone. But that's simply his nature. And he's been very good playing with his nature, being the most notorious and troublesome poltergeist in British history. It was actually a good thing that no headmaster of Hogwarts decided to banish him since another poltergeist will surely pop out after him and the cycle will just continue as long as Hogwarts is operating. Ron would rather have this old Peevesey than another and new poltergeist that's most likely wouldn't grow any personality until after many decades. At least this one bravely fought for Hogwarts when she's threatened. Remembering that night of the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron can't help the warm feeling inside him for the poltergeist.

"W-what—are you talking about?!" this might be the first in history for Peeves to stutter because of a student and from an appreciation.

"Hogwarts would never be the same without you so stay and keep doing what you want."

"The Weasley boy is a nutter like his Potty friend," Peeves snorted but he visibly turned a bit more transparent than usual. If Ron didn't know better he'd say the poltergeist was shy and blushing.

"Thanks for remembering my name, Peevesey," he waved at the poltergeist and simply walked to his original destination.

* * *

 **AN: Hello! Thanks for waiting, been busy with RL. First, I'd like to thank [notsing] for the very informative exchange we had. Honestly, most of it was unknown to me so I really learned much. Thank you.**

 **To that cute [guest] who elaborated the fit pairing of Hermione and Ron, thank you and I do believe you're right. However, the Ron here isn't exactly the same. The canon Ron is mostly immature and yet he somehow suited Hermione as a romantic pair. But in this fanfiction, he comes from the future. He has learned to mature and knowing the future he now has things in priorities. In canon, he'd just let Hermione mothering him and continue acting like a git until that fateful night in the woods where he abandoned his bestfriends but here he's supposed to have already realized what he needs to do for everyone. Aside from all these, there are things to happen here which will make it looks 'forced' to have them shipped. But I still have their pairing in mind and will always leave an open line for their pairing.**

 **And to the ever loyal to give wonderful plots, [babydoll9498], that's whoa! XD, I was floored with the long rant but really appreciated it. Thank you for the appreciations, as well. Well, I actually drafted this story when the first inspiration hit me and well, I may have a bit different events coming up compared to your 'wishful thoughts', but we're both giving Ron a better picture than in canon. This is what's important. Also, if you decided to write those thoughts, ping me up so I can also read it. Good point about Ron's light attribute, too. I hate bringing him to the Dark but the unfairness of it all sometimes makes me wanna crack it.**

 **I'm still not a fan of Ron but I appreciate him better now. I'll just repeat it here, but I wish he's far better presented in the canon. For now, let me thank those who followed, favorite-d and gave reviews! Ima sleeping now…too tired.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Dense Knight

**LEAST LOVED**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing about Harry Potter and the cover image.**

 **Author's Note/s shall be arranged at every end of the chapters. Thanks!**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"Exactly, you want them to believe that you're telling the truth, the truth that Voldemort's back," he paused so his bestfriend may understand. "But the way you're doing things isn't helping us persuade the others."_

 _Ron left Harry to ponder on his words and went out their tower. It's not because he didn't want to help his bestfriend, but the latter needed to understand first that he's doing it wrongly. But banking at Harry's stubborn, prideful and a bit selfish personality, it'd be a long run before he realized his insufficiency. For him it took returning to past, he sighed._

 _He walked towards the seventh floor into the entrance of the Room of Requirement…_

 _He found himself inside a huge cathedral sized chamber where towering walls of various items, probably from the thousands of generations of Hogwarts students. He had seen it once in the future before it was engulfed by the cursed fire casted by Goyle but was unable to control. Back then he had no time to admire the place but this time he has a whole school year looking around, with some nicking of course._

 _He looked at the room for a bit more and then left, returning quietly to his dormitory._

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Dense Knight**

Ron found his dorm mates already asleep when he returned to their dormitory. Harry was even tossing around clearly having another nightmare.

"Harry," he called gently.

He tossed a bit more before groggily opening his eyes. "R-ron?"

"Yeah, mate. You're having a nightmare."

"Oh, s-sorry," he mumbled.

Harry watched Ron suspiciously. In all honesty, Harry felt confused with this new Ron. He seemed to have matured a lot, aside from shooting in height once again. For the nth time this year, he felt left out and betrayed. He used to be the better one; maybe Hermione's the best among the three of them and he only beat her with Defense subject, but never Ron. It was never Ron. Yes, he hasn't beaten him at chess but what else was there?

He also knew the vague understanding between his two bestfriends since the Yule Ball last year but they still haven't cleared the settings. Unlike him who has lost Cho Chang from Cedric. But if his bestfriends got together, where would he end then? What about him then? Will he be forever the third wheel? What if they fight? And then never to make up? What if they decided to forget all their memories together? What if Hermione also left him? Harry's mind swirled under all these questions and his nightmare was already forgotten.

"Why are you apologizing, mate? We all get nightmares," Ron said though he knew Harry's was more than a nightmare. He was seeing glimpses to Baldiemort's mind and the idea of seeing from the madman's cracked cranium was giving him the shivers.

"Y-yeah, thanks," said Harry who's now back on his bed, eyes wide awake and as if sleep was his enemy at the moment, never visiting him tonight again.

Ron bid good night and went to his own four poster bed. Letting down the curtain, he laid there while listening and thinking. Again, it's not that he didn't want to help his bestfriend, but because he understood he can't do everything. For one, Harry needed to die at least by the hand of snake-faced, said Dumb-dork, and then come back like a zombie. _Err, Hermione said zombies are not real; inferi yes but not zombies,_ he smacked his head in rebuke. Back with Harry, he knew he needed to experience all these so he can face his supposed future—death, not that he (Ron) won't find other means anyway. And for sure, Hermione would help him and Harry. What he can do for now was do as much as possible without raising an alarm especially with the enemies. He could get all the reachable horcruxes and destroy them if possible; prepare the resources like funds and connections that will help them in the incoming war; provide other assistance like procuring information and additional helping hands. By then, he may probably be able to tell them about him and what the future held for everyone. In fact, this war wasn't all about Voldemort but also because of the bigotry and the continuous decay of the British Magical Community.

He sighed. Remembering the last of his future, he can't help chastising his self again. He was still narrow-minded after the war, an emotional range of a teaspoon as Hermione used to tell him. But he wanted to do better now. Live his own life.

 _'And I wonder when can I think without Hermione popping my in head every time…'_

For the meantime he needed to get his resources fast. After the first batch from the Room of Requirement, he can definitely start his plans.

Half an hour later, another gentle and even breathing was added to the chorus of the other three in the room. Ron knew Harry has once again visited Morpheus Land.

He flicked his wand and silently summoned the Marauder's Map. He tapped it after saying the password and ran a diagnostic spell on it. Yes, Ron knew how to do that but he just let Hermione did everything. Of course, he'd agree that Hermione was always better than him on such things. Although, he can also perform those defensive spells and shields they've been using on the horcrux hunt but he was way too weak after being splinched and soon after, he ran away. Yes, he always reminded himself that he abandoned his bestfriends on the most crucial time. He's still _ashamed,_ very guilty of that part of his history. Maybe if he didn't do that there'd be no Battle of Hogwarts, maybe Fred wouldn't—

 _'Stop!'_

Ron, shaking his head and refocusing back at the Marauder's Map, discovered the spells and charms, wards and enchantments laced on the simple looking parchment. Ron can't help the feeling of respect for the three, Remus, James and Sirius. Shaking his head on this sentimentality, he started adding his own spell to the map.

Ron understood himself clearly. He was lazy and insensitive, yes, but he was not a know-nothing-at-all bloke. He just chose to be that way since no one really appreciated his achievements. All the best were already did by all his brothers. His only advantage was he's Harry Potter's bestfriend. Period.

But unknown to the younger Ron, he's clever and always looking at things differently; that's why he's yet to lose a game of chess. Not only that but his good mimicry which requires excellent memory not only with the words but also with the sounds and tone was also astounding. But now he recognized where his strength lied at, he's ready to take the mast and once again be the highly tactical _knight._

He remembered his notable victory against McGonagall's giant chess when he's protecting not only himself but also two other pieces—Harry as the the king side bishop and Hermione as the queen-side castle. But aside from that he's also the one to suggest Harry on using the Felix Felicis when everyone's at wit's end. He also thought about using another batch of basilisk's fangs to destroy the remaining horcruxes when everyone was running like a headless chicken. Back then he hated how helpless he felt by simply following Harry who really has no exact plans. Baldie-slit-nosed-mort was about to attack Hogwarts in any moment then and they haven't destroyed all the horcruxes, for effing sake!

Suddenly, he remembered back in their second year, when they were stranded behind the barrier in King's Cross, he has quickly planned how to follow the train that it's supposed to go north and everything while Harry was starting to have panic attacks. Albeit it was such a wrong move, it was better than doing nothing. All he thought back then was to get to Hogwarts and watch his little sister's sorting. He also didn't consider sending Hedwig to mail the school since she's really not his. All he had was the rat Scabbers who's actually a useless and conniving bastard.

 _'Bloody hell, the memory of being hit by the Whomping Willow is still fresh in my memory. What a brutal thing to plant in a school,'_ he shivered.

Ron knew that wasn't the only brutal thing to have come up in Hogwarts. Even though it came from a Death Eater who conned as Mad-Eye Moody, he was still happy to receive a compliment for his previous year's practical lesson against an acromantula-boggart. That fake Moody said that he did better than most since instead of changing it to another thing as how everyone did, he just vanished its limbs which was actually a better way in dealing with those pesky creatures since without those limbs they can't reach you to attack. But maybe that fake Moody was simply trying to buy his loyalty back then. Nonetheless, even with his personally praised high intuition, he didn't notice those evil bastards. He can't accept that he missed those traitors when he's usually intuitive just like when he subconsciously recognized the effect of the Mirror of Erised or when he simply knew there's something funny with that Lockhart bloke and with using Voldemort's name in their hunt for horcruxes. He also felt there's something wrong with the black diary tossed in the loo and even vaguely noted that the necklace-horcrux was alive and can fight back! They actually first saw it while cleaning in the Grimmauld Place back in his time, it won't open whatever they do and Ron decided to immediately chuck it to the bins when he felt it, as if there were eyes watching him.

And yet, with all these he stayed the dumb and useless friend of The-Boy-Who-Lived and the greatest witch of their age. He can fight side by side with them and yet he was never noticed unless he made up better stories like the second task in the Triwizard Tournament. It was the downside of being the sixth son and a sidekick, he's been too underrated; thus he never strived to show his qualities.

Holding the Marauder's Map while trying to settle his emotions, he spelled the map to release both _Repelling_ and _Confunding Charms_ if someone tried to look for Ronald or Ron Weasley on it. This was essential to his plan so that no one will suspiciously follow him especially when he takes a stroll down those plumbing or go outside for his business. And even if anyone found out he's missing, he doubted they will come to the headmaster and waste time looking for someone like him. Yet, as an added precaution, he laced it with other spells to hide his real enchantments. He closed it with the password and banished it back to Harry's trunk.

For now, he needed to wait for the cleanup of the Room of Requirement. But he also needed to research for dismantling procedures with magical creatures so one can harvest the parts for use and ingredients. And then his next schedule would be an _un-get-well-visit_ to the well-wasted basilisk corpse in the Chamber of Secret.

The following day, the Gryffindors were unusually restrained for their first day. The first years were also far meeker than the previous, either the later generations was just getting weaker or they're simply shocked after the lashing last night in the common room, Ron didn't care. Whether they accepted his words or not, he knew time can only tell. And if that's what they needed he'll give all the time since they have at most a year to prepare now.

Unfortunately, he didn't have such nice sleep since he's way up at dawn when he returned and immediately when he hit the pillows he was assaulted with nightmares. He didn't know if it was all due to that damned locket which he already sealed in the knapsack, but ever since he took it away he's been having nightmares much more often now. Even the thoughts of his hauls in a few days' time, didn't alleviate his gloom. And yet again, what would follow after those hauls would be the more difficult part of his plans.

While eating glumly of his second serving of steak and kidney pie and some sausages, Hermione came trotting towards him with unhappy expressions in the early morning.

"Ron! How can you let your brothers do that? What if the students really fell ill? Their experiments are harmful!" Hermione shrieked at him.

Ron at first didn't really care about her incessant yapping since he'd long mastered tuning her out at times when she's crazy but Hermione kept at it like a mad banshee all the way after he's done with his breakfast. No one would like that especially someone sporting an irate headache.

"Hold your horses, Hermione! Fred and George didn't experiment their products with the students! They did that to themselves. The testing they're conducting now is to check if others have same reactions to their products and they've already cut the effects to minimum," Ron snapped at her and then stood from his seat. He actually wanted to try the treacle tart but he lost appetite already. He decided to go to the Madam Pomfrey to get any headache potion; he'd even drink Amortentia just to be rid of this pumping headache.

The other students were surprised when they heard Ron, even Fred and George found their youngest brother's remarks spot on. They haven't told anyone about it aside from Lee Jordan, though.

"Is that true?" asked the still shocked Hermione to Harry.

"I d-don't know," he answered honestly.

Harry actually felt scared with the experiments the twins were doing and wanted to warn the other kids who're taking the job as tester to think twice before signing up. But after hearing Ron's explanation he realized that it may be true and instantly felt much better and yet a bit guilty. He really thought the twins were funny lot but sometimes they're quite irresponsible and he believed this was one of their recklessness.

After this scene, Fred and George realized they needed to put down all their notices of hiring testers because a surge of students came to them for the job even before the first day ended. This was a total opposite to the previous hesitations of these midgets against the job. The twins didn't know whether to thank their youngest brother or smack him for letting on their secret, not that they specifically told him of the secret and that's it's actually being kept a secret. Err, quite confusing, really, even with the two of them who had been doing twin word swap for years.

The first day of class found to be the worst schedule for the fifth year Gryffindor, second time for Ron so if possible he felt better than worst. It was Binns, then double Snapey, nutty Trelawney and finally double Umbitch! Why?! Why didn't he give up Divination, he asked himself while pulling his red head.

And yet Ron has been most resourceful in times of distress, so he slept his History of Magic lesson, hoping he'll get better dreams this time. Harry, who was sitting next to him, also put his head down and visited fantasy world even under Hermione's unending hissing and glaring at them.

After the class, the three found themselves in the hallway and in front of the pretty Cho Chang.

"Hello, Harry," she greeted with a smile.

Ron remembered this scene. He sent the girl packing away because of his tirade about the Tornados. Until today, he wouldn't believe if she said she's been a fan since childhood. Anyway, he'll simply watch now. He'll let Harry handle the rest. He needed to grow up fast; learn fast, especially with girls. He shouldn't just moped away after the war like _his_ Harry did in his original future. Even if he personally hated this Cho girl's slutty advances. How could she aim another boy when her boyfriend just died last June?! There's still a three months rule with the muggles, right? Err, was she a muggle? Anyway, Harry has many choices of women; he'll let him experience one temptation today, though. He just hoped his sister, Ginny, can have a chance with him. Imagine having his bestfriend as real part of the family; that'd be awesome.

However, when he's to signal this to Hermione, he found her quickly taking her eyes off him. She looked… dejected? Why? Ron looked back at Harry then back at Hermione; then a sinking feeling hit his pit. Was she angry at him since he didn't send this woman packing like last time? Why was she looking exasperated at him?

Thinking back, he knew _his_ Hermione most likely had a crush with Harry. She was simply too obvious but around their fifth year, she started separating from them and was always irritated. He thought it was because of the OWL. What else happened that year? Ah! Harry and Cho dated! _Bloody hell._ Merlin's bloody hell of a beard. She did turn up in the Great Hall together with Harry this morning, but they should have just met coincidentally on the way right? She did always help them with revisions, well much more with Harry especially this summer, but that's what friends do for each other right? And now she had to look at him this way when he didn't sent Cho girl away from Harry? Did she still have lingering feelings for Harry? Look at her, she didn't even seem to realize that Ron was watching her.

Harry, on the other hand, was nervously but happily talking with Cho Chang. His face was reddening like mad and his stutters almost made him spit his saliva. Very smooth, Harry, very smooth.

A jolt suddenly ran on Ron's spine that made him jump. The three all turned to him with funny looks.

"I forgot something," without waiting for their reply Ron ran away.

* * *

 **AN: Hi! Anyone thinking this story's moving too slow? Actually my original draft wasn't this long and well, a fast-paced one. It's just that re-reading it again as well as your comments made me rethink and then started building a better character and background. I hope you'll still like where this story goes. Please remember that although the genre of this is Hurt/Comfort, I am not such a heartless person to always give difficulties to my protagonist. It will only show why would everything turned that way especially for Ron.**

 **[notsing], I like the idea of Ron's hexing Harry's mouth shut. Been wanting that when I read book 5 XD. And about the canon, I honestly hated when a character OOC without apparent reason. Maybe it's acceptable when another soul transmigrates or something but hey, that's a different story. And your note about Hermione-catastrophe if paired with someone other than Ron, I wonder if you have read my mind. Thanks again for the review and pm!**

 **[babydoll9498], actually I kind of forgot Draco when I first wrote this ff. Haha. But thanks to you, notsing and everyone who gave reviews I realized how lacking my original plot was. I just hope this piece won't put you down. Just don't hit me when I changed things (greatly) especially since if I am Ron I would never let my father face the horcrux-snake that ate an adult human aka Burbage as snacks! In the first place, Dumbdork was especially dumb for having guards in such place. If it was me I'd rather bomb the place. Stupid Dumbdork, looking at everyone as pawns. Anyway, congratz with your first fanfiction about Ron, it has a nice ring: Game Changer.**

 **So, anyone want Dumbledore dead in this ff?**

 **And anyone want more of Peeves? *evil laugh***

 **Again, I thank everyone who clicked on follow, favorite and more so with those who took some of their time to leave these wonderful reviews! See you in the next update!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Ghost in His Future

**LEAST LOVED**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing about Harry Potter and the cover image.**

 **Important AN: As much as possible, in this fanfiction, I don't really want to open ideas about extraordinary powers like a long lost magic or maybe an obscure power source or whatnot and yet I'm incorporating two known ideas from many other fanfictions** **— _magical cores_ and _intent_. Well, I came up using magical cores and intent when I read online some time ago how JKR made it seem that magic in Potterverse as very laidback and comes easily unlike the usual structures in magic/fantasy novels where 'everything comes with a price'. Usually, the source of magic would be discussed or at least the effects when used and in some cases, depletion of such. But JKR never explained it and simply presented magic as a simple wave of a conduit or some Latin (etc.) words and phrases. Maybe it's just the force of nature and will of heaven or maybe due to the DNAs! I just hope I could give justice with these two.**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _…Did she [Hermione] still have lingering feelings for Harry? Look at her, she didn't even seem to realize that Ron was watching her._

 _Harry, on the other hand, was nervously but happily talking with Cho Chang. His face was reddening like mad and his stutters almost made him spit his saliva. Very smooth, Harry, very smooth._

 _A jolt suddenly ran on Ron's spine that made him jump. The three all turned to him with funny looks._

 _"I forgot something," without waiting for their reply Ron ran away._

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Ghost in His Future**

Ron, forgetting his earlier romantic blues, ran back to the stairs and up the seventh floor. He was giddy that his theories with linking and animation magic actually worked! This idea came from his most favorite game in the world—the Wizarding Chess.

Ron lived all his life surrounded with magic so most of the time he took for granted all about it. He didn't care how his mother made their clothes fold by itself, how the knitting needles knitted their jumpers, how the washer cleaned up their clothes and dishes. Everywhere was magic. But when he ran away after his row with Molly, he found out how ungrateful he had been with magic. His flat was always dirty, his clothes were all soiled, and the kitchen looked ransacked and demolished. He had no idea what to do! He knew repairing spell, levitating spell and even disarming spell but none was useable on these times. He tried using many muggle appliances like the TV, washing machine, microwave and stove, but he simply felt empty. Why he never tried to care for what he had? He wanted to go back to where he belonged.

But with his shame and fright against his mother he learned those menial spells instead of going back. For months he read and practiced until he's doing them unconsciously. The only missing part, he couldn't recreate his mother's cooking. But in those times, he came to appreciate many simple things about magic. Soon he began to note small things he never considered before like using a simple cleaning spell to attack—he used it against a hag in one downtrodden street; or used a single spell for multiple usages—like the impediment jinx that he found out that can also be used as binding spell and knock-back jinx. He also had ideas about improving spells like the intruder charm into something like the Caterwauling Charm used by those Death Eaters in Hogsmeade. He even started asking questions how particular spells and charms worked. He simply had so many ideas when he let himself free from everything and everyone.

And one that opened his world wider was when he reconsidered how his favorite game worked. How can those midget stone characters moved in the chess board? He wasn't using his wand. He wasn't saying any spells. He just sat there and told those midgets "pawn to E4". And what he found out was the power of linking magic. Of course there's also the animation magic but what really caught his attention was the former.

The _Linking Magic_ could be the most versatile and flexible type of magic, and also the most used. It's basically rooted from the caster's will and intent. Its examples were everywhere—the two way mirror Harry used to call for help when they're at Malfoy's dungeons, the self-inking quills and the anti-cheating quills widely used in the community, the self-operating typewriters in the publishing houses and the ministry, the scourge mark of the Death Eaters, the moving pictures and paintings, even the floo networks was based in linking magic! There was even more of this wondrous magic. Of course, the most commonly used Linking magic is the _Protean Charm_ which his Hermione used with their DA enchanted coins.

But what everyone didn't know, this magic was fundamentally the intent of the caster. The enchanted coins changed its markings to show the next DA meetings when Hermione finally collated everyone's schedules. She inserted her will so the enchanted coins will display her thoughts of the next meeting on the coins of every member. This was also evident with the Dark Eaters' Dark Mark that burned when Voldemort inserted his intent into the mark to call his minions. The products used day by day were all made with the intention to work in specific orders like the quills that only wrote the interviewee's and interviewer's words, the two way mirror that opened up the visuals on each side of the mirrors, and the paintings and portraits which a bit of intent of the original was left. There were tons that used intent, even the most simplest of spell. Without the intent to light up the wand, _Lumos_ would never lit anyone's wand-tip.

But this kind of magic was forever taken for granted, just like how Ron did with magic since he's been so used with it. Many have forgotten the basics of magic which the ancient highly regarded. Needed not to mention how much was already forgotten by the passage of time and the appeal to submit to the modern era. Witches and wizards now firmly believed that magical power lied in blood and ancestry, in wand material and cores, in latent talent and memorizing capability, and even in the name of school and the one who taught them. But no, magic was everywhere as intent was in every magic.

Ron was still at the base of his studies so he hasn't over complicated the things he's experimenting with. He just had the vague idea that this would help him dearly in the future.

Quickly entering the Room of Requirement, Ron immediately noticed the small pile but properly arranged stacked of books, bottles and vials, furniture, apparels and others that he knew were all for resale. There's also a larger pile of broken items and a good pile of cursed items. He discovered that there were also some destroyed dummies while the others had lost limbs. They looked products of the apocalypse. He shivered at the thought if he actually let the house elves do this job. After a quick check on the progress, he quickly turned to the other side of the small clearing in the huge room.

A magnificent looking diadem with glinting gems about and a big sapphire at the center. The Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. It looked glorious by simply sitting by the pedestal but Ron would never miss the taint it radiated. He just know the feeling of that power, the very same he felt from the locket.

Fishing from his knapsack with a nonverbal summoning charm, he brought out a normal looking book. The cover showed that it's a collection of muggle fairy tales by Grimm Brothers but he knew it was far from it. Just by simply holding the thing he could feel the familiar cold and dark feeling that was gripping him once again, urging him to wear what's inside. Concentrating, he released the transfiguration on the book which turned out to be a simple box. Opening it up presented the Locket of Slytherin, polluted with unseen darkness. He had to do this since none of his known spells would work with the locket but by keeping it in another vessel and then charming or transfiguring that vessel to hide the thing actually worked. He had been keeping it with him since the Grimmauld Place. Back with Kreacher, he left the elf a replica of the locket with compulsion charm to believe it's the real one. So far, the house elf hadn't followed him with scream of murder, err robbery.

Without touching the tenant of the box, he moved the horcrux-locket next to the horcrux-diadem. But suddenly there was a vibration of sort as if a magnet was trying to reach for another magnet or some good metal. When he watched closely, it was the locket and the diadem echoing at each other!

 _'Shite! Was this why we had to take down each horcruxes one by one? They echoed at each other and it seems the power and compulsion magic are becoming stronger!'_

Ron quickly jumped away from the diadem although he could still feel the vibrations with the thing on his hand. He didn't have any idea on this matter but he vaguely remembered when Harry told him his excursion to Bathilda Bagshot's house with Hermione. Harry told him he felt great familiarity with the woman and compulsion of getting close even though that's the first time they met. The same happened with the diary and the locket! Ron couldn't help cursing his carelessness.

"Hide these two items where no one can find them unless I look for them," he said to the air and the diadem together with the banishing cabinet both disappeared. He couldn't just leave it by chance; he had to separate these horcruxes until he found a way of destroying them. Whatever the effect could be when all of them were collected, he knew not but it wouldn't definitely be good.

Once again he put the lid of the box back, charmed it with compulsions and various repelling charms before transfiguring it back to a muggle book. Just like what he did with the entrance to the Room of Requirement, he casted three layers of _Notice-Me-Not_ Charm on it.

He had theories of this _layering_ of spells previously which should give a better level of power and security. One can release a layer with _Finite_ but they wouldn't think that there's simply another one and another one. And since three was such a powerful arithmantic number, it gave a powerful shield against _Finite charms._

Ron sighed and once again put back the damn thing inside his knapsack. Initially, he thought he could simply leave it hear in the Room of Requirement together with the diadem and be gone with those foul nightmares but it seemed he still had to endure. He has nowhere to trust of this aside from himself. So he needed to rush the next part of his plans. Gloomily, he left the room and ran down to the dungeons and was just in time for Potions.

Professor Snape entered their classroom and initiated the droning waffle about how important this O.W.L. year for them as how all the rest of the teachers would be with them this year. He auspiciously predicted that most of them would no longer be returning by next year. Ron chuckled at how happy the man seemed with the idea.

Severus Snape, in Ron's opinion, could be the recipient of that Oswald—err, _Oscar Award_ of the muggles. Probably because he's a master Occlumen thus he's so good in acting, but all the same, Ron had his wizard's hat off for the man. Or maybe even the Sorting Hat would do. He was there in the last moment of this dreadful teacher and until this moment he still had mixed feelings about him. He was such a nasty piece of— a nasty teacher in all their six years but in the end, it all turned to be acting? How can a single man do all those he did? And yet in the end, he died under the long winded manipulations of a senile old man. It was a lonely and heart aching ending.

Ron jumped when Snape suddenly turned to him with narrowed eyes. He felt a prick in his temples and quickly dodged his eyes.

 _'Too strong! Almost penetrated my defenses!'_ he shouted in his mind.

Concentrating with their first concoction of the term, the Draught of Peace or the Calming Draft, Ron knew it was a level higher than their last year's. It's a must since it's a usual part of the O.W.L. Exams the Ministry of Magic would provide by the end of the term. Usually, Ron would just help a little chopping or dashing or maybe a few stirs when he's partnered with Harry but this time he set his own cauldron and prepared his ingredients like a good student. Halfway their work, Hermione was already disheveled and very snappy at everyone, murmuring under her breath like a madman, err madwoman. Harry also looked irritated and started looking around desperately while Neville was already crying silently while still stirring his own already puffy cauldron. Ron also felt exhausted but certainly not irritated. He might have never seen the book of the Half Blood Prince but he had already concocted this potion for several times in the past.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?" drawled Professor Snape readying to banish the dark solution in Harry's cauldron.

Of course, Severus Snape, the busy man he was with all his double crossing against Voldemort, will take his exhaustion and irritation with Harry. The reason was still unclear with Ron aside from the idea that he simply hated the face-copy of his old rival from school. But then it wasn't such a grand reason to do so Ron quick-wittedly sent a wandless _Knockback Jinx_ to Goyle's cauldron which toppled to the table and over his remaining ingredients, producing various effects. There were mini sparks, ingredients rocketing out, and some just smoked rancid smell. The Slytherins shrieked around as more cauldrons were upturned in their panic.

Snape was so mad that he had to end the class much too earlier. Harry was not happy with the 'accident' because Snape took it on him and gave him detention due to his incorrect concoction, which in all fairness didn't explode unlike of Draco's and the rest of Slytherins! Ron may have saved him against a zero score in today's class but not from a detention. He felt very guilty.

"That was really unfair," said Hermione consolingly to Harry.

"Since when did Snape ever been fair to me?" snapped Harry.

"Why don't we ask help from Professor McGonagall? She'll definitely help explain that it wasn't that bad to deserve a detention. In the first place it isn't your cauldron that exploded," suggested Ron with voice slowly fading. He's still feeling guilty. He just wanted to save Harry from shame and fail score for the day but he landed him in detention. That's why even if he knew how Harry hated asking for help from the adults, he has no other idea how to have Professor Snape revoke his detention, unless maybe, when hell froze over?

"And look like some spoiled git like Malfoy?" growled Harry and turned away after glaring at him.

Ron forgot to retort. He recalled how his Harry's been this way in their fifth year; they had to keep up with his tantrums and outbursts. He cursed the scar in his head, if only the horcrux wasn't inside him he won't be like this in the first place. But somewhere inside him knew it wasn't all that. He knew that even after Harry was freed from the horcrux he still chose to leave them amidst the aftermath and all the woes of the war. He understood Harry wasn't perfect just like him. And today, Ron might originally want to save his arse but unwittingly he sent him instead to detention. So he wondered if he should just let him be on his own this year. Besides, he also has other things to focus with.

Divination was just another resting period for Ron. He sat next to Harry who hadn't spoken at him since he snapped earlier about Potions. Ron sat silently and with the added dimness of the room, no one realized he's actually meditating instead. He was practicing Occlumency.

He had never the chance to practice Occlumency because of the war and his insufferable laidback attitude afterwards. But when he arrived back in time, this ability was one of his most sought to help him in his plans. This would avoid anyone from knowing what he's doing and of course he kind of like becoming a great actor like Professor Snape. No! He's not his idol! Never!

But aside from this, his most concern was his still yet to mature magical core. Magical cores were something yet to be fully studied but the arguments were already there. Magic was everywhere, with everyone, with everything. But only those that have magical cores may harness them. It wasn't definite if it was something to do with the DNA since intermingling of magical raises like the veela with the humans had long been accepted. But if this was really the origin of a wizard's magic then many arguments can be made against it, where did those magical creatures came then? How magic actually came to be? And simply thinking of pairing with a merman or a centaur, Ron couldn't imagine doing it. Thus he believed in the second notion—magical cores resided in the souls.

Of course it was all conjunctures. For thousands of years, studying and experimenting, the world's tenants have yet to unearth all its mysteries especially all about magic. But what Ron understood, a wizard's growth of magic core meant a more stable control and more powerful magic. Raw magic found with the younger ones may be powerful on its outburst but it's like a one way ticket to Hades Fire pit. Many has already fallen into death when left uncheck or repressed resulting into magical core implosion and becoming an _obscurus._

According to various studies, maturity of the magical core coincided with the maturity of the wizard himself. This may also be the reason why the trace, a special type of charm magic for tracking underage magic, cannot be placed with adult wizards and simply vanished when an underage reached seventeen of age. At the moment, Ron _felt_ his own magical core was almost matured. Probably because by the next March after the following year he's turning seventeen. But there were also ways to forced it. His Hermione in the future explained him that even though magical cores normally matured at coming of age, there were ways or instances when it can be forced. She cited about their traumatic incident in the ministry can be one way but she warned that they were very lucky that nothing happened to them instead. Forcing the magical cores may result into a success but with backlash or losing magic, worst could also be death.

Ron didn't plan to play with fate. He may have his plans but he needed to be alive to complete them. So instead of doing some obscure and unsafe power ups, he trained himself little by little, step by step. Anyway, he's doing quite fine and his plans were working accordingly.

The first Defense Against the Dark Arts class for the fifth year arrived. As they piled inside the room, Ron found a toad in pink costume by the teacher's desk. He blinked and chuckled when he realized it wasn't a toad but actually their new teacher, Umbitch. He sat silently and simply kept his wand away. He had an idea what to do while wasting time in such a class if he's not meditating. He just hoped Umbitch will _like_ it.

"Well, good afternoon!" a high pitch, girlish voice sounded along the room and every heads turned towards the front. Umbridge finally stood up to greet them. "Tut, tut. That won't do, now, will it? I should like you to reply with 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," everyone chanted while Ron used the same high pitch voice of the toad, err teacher. Umbridge narrowed her eyes but it seemed she took the voice to be natural from someone in the group.

And so she blabbered like a stupid mental patient. She cheerily reminded how crucial this term was for all of them and then sweetly announced "wands away, quills out" in the end. She disparaged the previous years and their previous teachers for Defense Against the Dark Arts and egoistically declared that they're not doing practical but would instead follow the 'carefully structured, theory centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic'!

Of course, Hermione had just to ask the very questions that helped Harry land him with his second detention of the term! Ron face palmed on their stubbornness and not an iota of self-preservation. But then he remembered it's their supposed first time meeting this teacher.

 _'Well, let this one slide so everyone will know how vicious this toad is. I just hope they, especially Harry, will tread more carefully after this incident,'_ he thought. But recalling his bestfriend's very stubborn personality, he doubted.

After Harry's and Umbitch faced off in their first DADA class, the whole school buzzed with the newest news of how Harry declared he fought Voldemort after he saw Diggory being killed. That he also won against a powerful mad wizard and triumphantly returned after their fight. There were other accounts that he fought several Death Eaters and still won over them. Of course, the absurdity of this unclear news added the disbelief everyone had towards him and his claims about snake-faced return. Ron decided to interfere and rather had the arms of times and events moved forward than stupidly wait for them to come.

Ron made it to the common room half a step after Harry and Hermione but somehow the two simply sat together as if it was just them. Previously, he didn't care about little things as such, Hermione would embrace Harry or Harry holding Hermione's hands. It was pure friendship in his eyes before but today he simply felt his heart aching, squeezed dry then hexed with _Duro Spell_ and let dropped to shatter into smithereens. But he ignored it, just like how he always did with his family, with his friends and once again with his supposed lover.

 _'Stop, you promised to let go. You promised to prioritize saving everyone. Fred's still alive here, Hermione's parents won't need to be obliviated, everyone's still in here,'_ he chanted in his mind as he tried to focus with the help of his Occlumency. When he neared the two he immediately understood their conversation.

"How could Dumbledore let that terrible woman teach us? And in our OWL year, too!" Hermione sobbed.

Ron remembered this conversation and he understood where Hermione was coming from. She's the most studious witch he had ever met and she always poured her all with studying. He admitted all the time that she's the brightest witch of their generation. Oh, how he missed her smile every time he reminded her that. He sat next to her and patted her back while Harry was still hugging her shoulders.

"Ron?" she finally realized his presence. "Where have you been?" she snapped at him, teary eyed glaring at him.

There was it again, the pain in his chest. He vaguely thought if he has a heart disease or something. Even though he was used to the pain he can't help suspecting it could also be some kind of illness. If only Madam Pomfrey could do an ECG or any cardio tests.

"I was going to the Kitchen," he unconsciously mumbled. He was about to go down the kitchen but seeing his two bestfriends entering the portrait hole he decided to follow them first and know their situations.

"How could you eat when Harry's just given detention for telling the truth?!" she was still glaring at him while Harry didn't even looked up at him.

 _'They never understood,'_ that was all that flashed in his mind. The two closest people in his heart and in all his life aside from his family were also the most who were unclear of his thoughts and personality. When did it all end here? He knew he chose to be lazy, he chose to simply follow again and again; but did they know he wasn't really like that? He used to like to share his thoughts with everyone, until the twins told him off, that he's not cut to be a prankster, and when Percy banged the door shut to his face, or when no one really cared of him especially when Ginny arrived.

 _'Why care?! Why stay!? I'm so tired!'_

Ron watched the two before standing away from them. He reminded himself of his plans that were currently working suitably and thought he really didn't need to stay with all of them. He can actually work on everything alone, with himself. In the first place, no one will believe him that he came from the future. Even the probability of that future has now collapsed the moment he woke up back in his fifteen year old body. Maybe, space was still better than time. Time can heal the pain but space can help him now ease that pain.

He schooled his expression and spoke towards Harry. "You said you didn't care if they don't believe you."

"W-what?" asked Hermione in confusion. She looked to Harry then Ron then back again.

Finally, Harry looked up at Ron, with glare but didn't reply.

"If you really don't care then don't make a scene. Stay quiet and let them feel sorry as they suffer when Voldemort finally surface from his hiding," Ron said darkly. It should suit them all, he thought. Why care? Nobody cared now, right? Why not let everything burn?!

"Ron!" Hermione screamed his name and stood up angrily in front of him, staring at him as if seeing him for the first time. Unknowingly, she thought she saw a red gleam flashed his eyes.

Ron watched his two bestfriends as he steeled his heart. They're not even _his_ Harry and Hermione. They were gone. He's alone now. All alone to save everyone.

It wasn't because he can't understand Harry, but Ron also has his own problems. Unlike previously, on his first life as a fifteen year old, Ron walked a no-care life and had all his attention to menial things. That time, his so called emotional capacity of a teaspoon, as Hermione always rubbed at him, was focused in supporting and sympathizing with his male bestfriend, Harry, even after all his cranking up. This time, though, he has goals to focus instead which were more important than some teenage angst. And if leaving them will give both sides' happiness then so be it!

"Git," Harry gritted his teeth.

"I'm a git? Then what are you? Shouting here and there as if you're a tragic hero! You're not the only one who lost love ones! You're not the only one who had it difficult in life!"

"Stop it, Ron!" screamed Hermione as she stood between the two boys who seemed to be about to punch each other's brains out!

"You screaming you're not lying but you don't want to explain! Why don't you just tell everyone what really happened that night?! What are you scared of? Your ego? And don't give me that shit that no one will listen to you! Daily Prophet isn't the only newspaper in Britain," Ron said his final piece and walked out of the common room. Vaguely he felt that this scene was very familiar, together with the usual headache he's having lately, he felt it was such a déjà vu.

* * *

 **AN: I'm really sorry that I left a cliffhanger on the previous chapter. I just realized that I cut my original from there since the next part is the self-insert concepts and their explanations. I beg your forgiveness; I too, hate cliffies. In return, please accept a longer chapter on this one. Actually, it's long due to too much explanations.** **ᕙ(-** **‸-** **‶)** **ᕗ**

 **Hey, thanks for the reviews. I didn't know I offended people with the name calling especially with Dumbledore. I have my reasons why I hate particular characters as much as I like the others. We all do and I'm not here to force you to change your views. I like it when you support and defend your favorite characters and somehow** **—well, in case of Ron, you've made me change my views about him, and for the better. I hope you do the same with the rest, and so I DARE you make me change my views with that old coot Dumblydoor, too.**

 **[babydoll9498], as early as now I would like to apologize about Nagini since I still haven't thought of disposing it. We'll see. Also, I feel you, too. I never considered Ron in the rift in their fourth year since my perspective has always been with Harry (JKR's POV in the book). When Ron found out it was dragons in the first task, he tried to tell Harry about it amidst his hurt after his bestfriend's 'betrayal'. They should have simply talked it out, for effing sake!**

 **[notsing], oops, I actually switched Harry and Hermione's chess positions. Corrected. Thanks! And I second you on that, Harry and Hermione are not the best type of friends for Ron on those particular times. I mean he could have at least built his own esteem first before meeting them and maybe they could be the best Golden Trio, the tragic hero, brightest witch and coolest wizard. Whatever, dreaming me. Both you at babydoll are hung-up with Nagini, I wish I could jump there to tell yah already. XD**

 **[anon], yes you're spot-on! That's exactly the reason I started this ff. Ron is an embodiment of unfulfilled potentials. Right? Right? And I agree against Ron and Hermione pairing at this stage. Thanks for the idea about Harry and Ginny pairing. I wonder since I haven't really decided on them yet…*light bulb!* XD**

 **Once again, I thank everyone for reading LL. More thanks for the reviews, following and favorites. I hope not to let you down especially with how my story is going. See you again in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Moving Plans

**LEAST LOVED**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing about Harry Potter and the cover image.**

 **Author's Note/s shall be arranged at every end of the chapters. Thanks!**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"Git," Harry gritted his teeth._

 _"I'm a git? Then what are you? Shouting here and there as if you're a tragic hero! You're not the only one who lost love ones! You're not the only one who had it difficult in life!"_

 _"Stop it, Ron!" screamed Hermione as she stood between the two boys who seemed about to punch each other's brains out!_

 _"You screaming you're not lying but you don't want to explain! Why don't you just tell everyone what really happened that night?! What are you scared of? Your ego? And don't give me that shit that no one will listen to you! Daily Prophet isn't the only newspaper in Britain," Ron said his final piece and walked out of the common room. Vaguely he felt that this scene was very familiar, together with the usual headache he's having lately, he felt it was such a déjà vu._

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Moving Plans**

"Hurts…"

Ron stumbled across the hallway. He was holding his head not only because it's throbbing nastily but since memories kept flashing in his head.

Leaving, _abandoning,_ Harry and Hermione in the wilderness… _he thought he lost them that night fortunately the Deluminator found Harry by the frozen lake_ _—_

The hurt of betrayal in the night Harry's name came up from the Goblet of Fire… _no! Harry didn't betray him!_

The pitiful young redhead who's left with old and tattered clothes of his brothers and a dress robe from one of his aunt… _there's no other choice, they're poor_ _—_

Watching his own brother, Fred, died… unable to save him…

His mother missing his presence and greeted Harry immediately instead…

Watching Hermione, again and again, as she danced happily with Viktor Krum… _Hermione…_

Hermione crying in Harry's arms when he dated Lavender Brown with intentions of only making Hermione jealous…

Watching in terror as Hermione fell down after Antonin Dolohov hit her with a nasty purple spell in the Department of Mysteries…

 _Hermione_ … Hermione-and-Harry-horcrux making out in front of him…

 _"Why return? We were better without you, happier without you, glad of your absence. … We laughed at your stupidity, your cowardice, your presumption…"_

 _"Presumption!"_

 _"Who could look at you, who would ever look at you, beside Harry Potter? What have you ever done, compared with the Chosen One? What are you compared with the Boy Who Lived?"_

The gazes of everyone on him, Harry and Hermione, his brothers and sister, his mother and father, even the teachers and other Hogwarts students; they're all mocking him…

"Ronald?"

He thought he heard a small voice. It was mellow and very gentle as if afraid a loud voice would just intensify his pounding head. But the whispers inside him were still on high.

 _"You're mother confessed that she would have preferred me as a son, would be glad to exchange."_

 _"Who wouldn't prefer Harry Potter, what woman would take you, Ronald? You are nothing, nothing, nothing to him!"_

 _"Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter… least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend… second best, always, eternally overshadowed…"_

"Ronald, are you alright? Ron!"

Suddenly, a small hand held his shoulder. He didn't know how but even with his uniform and cloak on, somehow, he still felt the coldness coming from her hand. It was comfortable, though, as if trying to cool down his overheating mind.

"L-luna?" he stuttered when he realized who it was.

"What happened to you?" she asked in calm confusion, as if asking for the weather or time.

"I don't know," he scrunched his face since he really didn't know what happened to him earlier. It felt like everything fell against him, suffocating him almost squeezing him off his breath. What was it? Why was it happening again? He wasn't wearing the damn locket nor anyway near it. Why was it affecting him so?

"Are you alright now?" this time though, Luna's voice was laced with worry.

"I-I," he didn't know what to tell her. Should he tell her? Would she believe him? He knew Luna was someone wittier in special ways but should he dare talking to her about it? He felt he needed someone to save… no at least listen to him.

"Are you hearing the Blibbering Humdinger? I've been telling everyone that Hogwarts was infested with them."

"Blibbering? Humdinger?" Ron suddenly had a flash of memory after the Battle of Hogwarts when Luna, to let Harry escape the mad public congratulating him, shouted at everyone that she just saw these Blubbering Somethinger in the Great Hall.

"Yes!" she answered seriously, matter-of-factly. Her face had that _'Now you believe me!'_ expression.

"Pu—wahahaha! Luna—haah, haaha, you're really the best. Hahaha!"

"…"

"And the Nargles infest the brains, right?"

"No. They infest mistletoes."

"Hahaha!" Ron can't help laughing out more although he knew he'd been discourteous enough. Heaving himself to composure, he told her with still heaving chest, "I'm sorry, Luna. I didn't mean to laugh at your fantastic creatures. _You_ , just seriously, you make the best lines all the time."

"But your jokes are better," she returned earnestly.

"Ugh," he coughed after that sudden attack from the pure girl. "T-thanks."

"Hm, are you better now?" watching Ron closely, she asked again.

"I think so," unknowingly his headache had really disappeared. It's as if that cold hand earlier and her voice sent it all away, leaving only a fluttering feeling after his laughter. He knew he should have really taken it properly up the matron since the headache potion seemed not that effective.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, thanks Luna," he tried to smile but instead a grimaced was shown when he remembered his blunder earlier in the common room.

"That's a funny face but you still seem to need some rest," she said good-heartedly.

He sighed before answering. "If you know our first day's classes you'd be as tired as hell, too."

"You're probably right. Everyone's talking about Dracey's neon hair."

"Malfoy? Oh! After the _accident_ in the Potions!"

"You never thought of that, didn't you?"

"W-what? Why me? I didn't do anything," he answered in fluster.

Eyeing Ron questioningly, Luna murmured, "But I didn't say you did anything, Ronald."

"Ugh," and yet another cough escaped him. "Yeah, you're right," he also gave a shallow laugh.

The only reply Luna gave him was straightening up and then rubbing her cold hands while looking around.

"Anyway, why—why are you not wearing shoes?" Ron finally realized that it wasn't because Luna's blood sugar was low thus her hand was clammy but because she's really cold since she's walking around Hogwarts' stone floors without her shoes! Anyway, it was Hermione who used to explain him things about blood sugar and cholesterol due to its affinity to dental issues.

"People take them and hide them, you know. But as it's only the first day, it's no big deal," she answered serenely as if it's normal as the sun rose from east and set in west.

"What? That's—" _awful_. But pointing it out won't help her since the very person wasn't perturbed at all. "Think of your shoes Luna, _imagine_ it properly in your head."

And so, Ron taught Luna the best way to summon her things back and then the _Anti-Theft Charm_ he learned before returning in time. Back then, he needed to be sure no one can rob him while he's looking around in Knockturn Alley and other alleys. He also remembered one _Thief's Curse_ but decided not to teach her that lest she fell in an accident of her own doing.

"Now, remember this, Luna, if this happens again go and report it to the professors. Don't bother reporting this to Umbitch, her mind is as small as that of frogs, you see. And if they still won't do something about it, tell me and I will give them a good curse."

As Ron was giving her instructions seriously, Luna suddenly giggled while her eyes were shining towards him.

"What?" he asked in complete confusion. He was talking seriously! He's not even joking this time!

"You call the new teacher _Umbitch_?" she repeated in another fits of giggles.

"Uhm… that's well, she is, you'll see. Anyway, don't be afraid of her. Just do your thing," he said in complete confidence.

"Alright. Thank you, Ronald."

"You can call me, Ron, you know," he told her while smiling at this wonderful girl. He wished to be good friends with her. Of course, with many others, too; Neville, Seamus and Dean, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, but no Slytherins, absolutely none of them at the moment. Maybe after this war he'd try reaching out with them but if he did now he might be stabbed in the back since those snakes' sense of self-preservation was bone deep.

"Then you may call me, Luna."

"I've been calling you that. Sorry, it seems I've been overly familiar."

"It's fine. I feel like I have a friend."

"I am your friend, Luna," he told her sincerely.

"… Thank you, Ron," although she definitely paused there, her stare at Ron was steady albeit a burning one.

The two separated ways since Luna was to return her summoned possessions back in Ravenclaw's tower while Ron was to continue his earlier plan before having a row with Harry and Hermione. He passed the Great Hall where students were now trickling in for dinner.

"Hello to the ever diligent house elves of Hogwarts," Ron greeted the busy elves in the kitchen. He felt good after his talk with Luna so his atmosphere was also bright as he greeted these small beings. In response, they all turned to him with shining and smiling faces. They simply loved being praised.

He continued. "I know you're all busy so I'll be direct, I need the help of your best _spy-elf_ in here," he announced with his conspiring grin towards them.

The house elves looked at each other with excitement but after sometime they all turned to the single elf in one corner which also looked-like the smallest and youngest of them. The said elf gratefully smiled at the rest of the elves and walked forward to Ron.

But Ron wasn't done yet. "And Dobby come along," he called to Dobby before the small elf could greet him.

Dobby happily jogged towards Ron and greeted. "Oh, Master Wheezys. What can Dobby do for you, Sir?"

Ron talked first to Dobby and he explained him the stupid idea of Hermione about SPEW. He told Dobby of Hermione's plot to free the house elves in the castle which will definitely harm the said creatures. He asked Dobby if he could find Hermione when she's alone and explained to her how the house elves magic works.

Ron knew Dobby was one of a kind. He's the lone house elf to ever prefer being free and although it will weaken his elf magic, he didn't care. He didn't even know where the idea of freeing itself actually came from. As far as he knew, it all started when Dobby met Harry back in their second year. Being freed also shortened the life span of the elves due to limited magic. Again Dobby didn't care. But even if he's working as a free elf, the ancient binding magic known to the house elves still worked for Dobby even if he's only under employment instead of slavery. The magic would latch with him and his current employer as long as the elf wanted to work with him.

Dobby agreed happily and popped out, most probably to look for Hermione and discuss the issue at hand. Ron didn't want the Gryffindor common room and the house dormitories to be abandoned by the elves, left dirty and disordered, like his previous fifth year.

"Sorry about that. I don't want you hurt because of my friend's ignorance so I had Dobby started on it as early as possible," Ron told the other elf as he turned to it. "What's your name?"

The elf's eyes were bulging as he looked Ron in highest respect. "This is Tippy, Master Wheezy," he tried calling Ron same as Dobby did.

"Tippy, you don't need to call me master. Call me Ron just like all my friends do."

Tippy smiled happily and accepted excitedly. Ron was thankful that Tippy wasn't as dramatic as the other house elves he's met. So far, the most exciting was still Dobby in his memory.

"So, Tippy, I wonder if you want to help the students here in Hogwarts?"

"Of course, Mas—Sir Wheezys! Tippy will help students in Hogwarts!"

Ron smiled as he overplayed the issue of Umbitch with the elf. How she hurt the student, made them stupid and even usurped the headmaster's position. He wanted the elf to sympathize and then eventually help him further in cleaning the school. He was eyeing the boloney ghost of their history class and the very outdated studies of muggle world. But his priority for now was the toad of a woman in their defense class.

In response, the house elf was scarily mad looking and promised to give the pink tosser hell as the two of them 'pranked' her. And since he's also already there, he simply ordered for his favorite steak and kidney pie and more meat since he needed lots of energy from today.

Early days in Hogwarts were as how Ron remembered them on his first time being a fifth year. All subjects hammered their brains how crucial their OWL year was for their future. Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Astronomy, plus their subjects on the first day all gave them homework and essay on their first classes! The biggest difference though, this time Ron was separated from Harry and Hermione.

Ron watched how disheveled Hermione became as she continued taking every classes, as if dropping Divination didn't actually made any difference, not at all. Sometimes, he'd see her looking at him but then quickly dropping her eyes as soon as he turned to her.

He missed her, he'd confess. Not because of all the revisions they're receiving for their OWL year, he's actually done them the day he received them; but because, she's Hermione. _She should be his_. But after coming back in time he knew he erased that future they would have. In return, he's given a second chance to correct things, save people. The problem, though, he's doing a not so great job as of now.

He was clear that he's being affected by the horcrux. The outburst he had the other day was definitely its work. Those thoughts flashed in his mind, yes, but he never looked further on those things. He understood they all had their goodness and flaws. Back in their horcrux hunt, he remembered telling _his_ Harry that _that thing made the things in his head worsened._ He thought since he killed it the first time, he wouldn't have problems with it this time. But no, the power it has even seemed to have amplified after coming closer with the other horcruxes. He'd definitely separate them especially from Harry and work quicker to get his hand on the closest way of destroying them. The basilisk's venom. The last hurdle though he's yet to know how to dismantle the corpse and get what he needed.

Fortunately, the cleanup of the Room of Requirement has reached the suitable percentage for take-out. And so, according to his plan, he'd start his business deals outside to have a quick liquid dosh to move his plans.

Ron took three shrinkable and bottomless trunks that the dummies found in the piles and transferred the categorized items into them: one for items for resale, another for items for repair, and the last for items he'd put to his vault, mostly cursed items, if no one can cleanse them. The last arrangement was to avoid further harm if ever they stumbled this room again by their seventh year. The rest were banished since they're trash, irreparable and outright junk. Of course, he left all the wands since it would be helpful in the future.

On the next Saturday morning, Ron disguised himself like they did before they broke into Gringotts, sneaked out from the castle to Hogsmeade through the secret passage by the One-Eyed Witch and then disapparated by the very spot. He appeared at an empty street in Knockturn Alley where he arranged his meeting with the sales agent. After his repeated simulation in his head, he stunned the very agent and dragged him by the dingy and shady store in one of Knockturn Alley's corner. The old woman watching over the store wasn't even surprised as if this was usual event in this place. Ron found this infamous rickety store, Moribund's, through his association with Mandungus in his previous timeline. Back then he saw the big vases by the window and looking closely they seemed to have been repaired countless times with magic. Cracks were lightly visible. He soon found out about this store who's network with magical artifacts can be said the best, in the illegal point of view.

He forced the agent for an Unbreakable Vow for proper and fair business between them while the store owner stood as the _bonder,_ and then he turned to that store owner and did the same while the agent stood as the bonder this time. Probably they should have fought but the idea of huge business stopped them. He thought the old woman will kick him out but all she did was laughed at him and surprised him as she made the vow without hesitation. Ron has backup plans anyway in case these two tried to do him in.

He left them all the three trunks. The agent was to find buyers in both magic and muggle world for them, while the store owner was to repair the second trunk, cleanse those possible from the third trunk and then forward the saleable items to the same agent. Before leaving, he advised them of his next return.

His final stop today was at Gringotts. He asked to have his very own goblin-advisor, gave his blood for opening a new international vault under a blank name, and finally wrote his last will. Ron wanted this vault to be opened only with his patriarchal ring and a password enchantment, but the ring couldn't be readily made since it's customized by the goblins. His last will, however, noted of immediately enforceability in case the ring reverted back to the goblins, meaning he died. After arranging all these, he visited his new vault and set his password using a well-known line of the charismatic muggle comics character he read his first life after the Second War. This way, none can think of the possibilities of his password.

However, the real reason he did all these was to chuck a filthy thing here for safekeeping. The damn horcrux-locket. Somehow, he imagined becoming like Voldemort as they both sought this abode for safekeeping of something important. He shivered at the thought, though.

 _'This should be best, for now,'_ he thought.

* * *

 **AN: I did ask you guys who would you want to be paired with Ron. Well, I like the character of Luna so I'm giving her the exposure but again I'm still considering Hermione. Later in the story, I wish you'll understand why I don't actually want any pairing in this story.**

 **[javi30], thank you. I actually think I overdid it in the last chapter. I don't want you guys to miss this effect of horcrux to Ron or maybe I simply felt dark that time. XD**

 **[Son of Whitebeard], I really enjoy your one line comments XDD**

 **[notsing], ! You really defended Dumbledore…wait, I'm pm-replying. And honestly, about using magical cores and intent, I'm just too lazy to introduce ideas of new power or whatnot so I turned to the most used in webnovels.**

 **[babydoll9894], honestly I think everyone can be affected with the horcrux since it's the darkest of dark magic, right? There's even an idea that the Dursleys hate Harry due to the horcrux but of course there's still their fear of magic as the root. And Ron being isolated? Hmn, I consider it once but the story turns dark and I don't like it. Haha.**

 **Heh, were you thinking of Peeves instead of an OC-house elf?**

 **Lastly, Dumbledore, there's a lot I want to rant about him but I want to tell for now that I don't hate him because of who he is but because of his choices.**

 **Again, thank you for reading guys! I appreciate your comments and reviews, they point out my mistakes and how different our views are. This makes correction easier, too, especially when I'm flipping the canon too much. See you again soon!**


End file.
